


Regina Mills Daughter

by Megan678



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural once upon a time crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan678/pseuds/Megan678
Summary: As it turns out Sam was adopted and is female her mom and dad are Regina mills and Daniel the farm boy Cora kidnapped Sam and sent her to our world where she was adopted by John and Mary  winchester





	1. Chapter 1

"Push Regina" the mid wife cried "urg!" Regina cried and cried out in pain and than there was a small cry "Congratulations it's a girl" the doctor said Regina held her hands out "my baby please?" She said Cora Regina's evil mom broke in and snatched the child before Regina could get her "no! My baby mom please" Regina begged "Cora please" Henry pleaded but Cora puffed away with the baby as Regina and Daniel cried for there daughter and Henry over the lost of his granddaughter


	2. Finding out the truth

"Hey Regina" Emma said walking into the house to Regina's tears "what's wrong?" Emma asked  
"It's my daughters birthday" Regina answered  
"You don't have a daughter" Emma says shocked "yes I do Daniel was her dad my mom kidnapped her" Regina said  
"Oh me.gold can help" Emma said to Regina  
"What?" Regina asked "we don't even know where to look" she said  
"He has a magic globe if we take a drop of your blood on it it will show us where she is" Emma said  
Regina stood up happy as ever "well what are we waiting for let's go find my kid" she said as they raced to mr. golds.

Sams pov 

 

  
"Whatever Dean" I said he was yelling at me for trying to break the deal he sold his soul to save me and I'm trying to save him  
"Sam we leave the deal alone if we mess with it you die!" He yelled angrily  
"Good Dean I died I was supposed to stay that way!" I said to him how could he be this stupidh  
"And what was I supposed to do!" He shouted  
"Move on realize I was in a better place you moron!" I yelled  
"Your my baby sister I wasn't gonna let you die!" He yelled  
"If you were smart you would have!" I said  
"If me being dumb keeps you alive so be it!" He said mad  
"Urg your unbelievable!" I shouted walking out the motel and slamming the door I stomped all the way to the bar.  
Storybrooke  
"And why would I help y'all?" Gold asked when belle walked in  
"Help with what?"  belle asked confused "I need help to find my lost daughter" Regina told her and belles face was instant shock  
"Rumple please help her for me" Belle pleaded  
"Fine for you" Rumplestiskin said and grabbed the globe that help him find Neal "let me see your finger I need your blood" gold said  
"Ok" Regina gave him her finger and Rumple pricked her finger a dropped blood on the globe and it lit up in Illinois  
"Illinois" Regina said Hope feeling her body "I help you find her" Emma told Regina  
"That's a long trip but we find her" Emma said  
"Is there anyway you could find her name?" Emma asked  
"Good brought out a paper put more of Regina's blood on it and rubbed the blood on the globe and a name pooped up  
"Samantha Winchester" Gold told them "thank you gold thanks Belle" Regina said as she and Emma walked out  
That got in Emma's car and drove they packed some bags for the long trip  
"Let's find my daughter " Regina said happy


	3. Dean!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the chapters are short they get longer promise

"We got to do something!" I yelled at Dean we were hunting Lilith and ruby was helping   
"Like what trusting a demon?" He asked "well if you didn't make that deal we wouldn't be here right now asswhole" I told him   
"Give me the knife" ruby said to me  
"No" I said as dean looked at her and than did a double take   
"Wew you bitches are hideous!" He insults and I roll my eyes at him  
Bobby goes to put holy water in the sprinklers and we invade the house I find them Lilith is in the girl god I really don't want to I raise the knife and her mom is nodding begging tears fall down my face I can't hurt this kid even if that means saving Dean   
"Wait!" Dean calls "it's not her she gone!" Dean says me and the mom sigh in relief   
"Come on" I gesture for them to follow me I lead them out to there car   
"Thank you Thank you so much" the mom said   
I smile at them "don't mention it it's my job" I said and I run back to dean   
"There's hell hounds" he said me him and ruby run into a room we close the doors and I salt them   
"Sam it's not ruby!" Dean said   
"What?" I ask I look up as she laughs "no I'm Lilith" sh says and pushed me up against a wall "no! Stop!" I called as she opened the door for the hell hound   
"No! Dean!" I cried tears running down my face it was loud my and Deans screams his of agony mine of sadness and horror and the hell hounds growl   
I was hopeless as the hellhound tore my brother lamb from lamb   
He was gone and Lilith than tried to kill me but failed I got up grabbed the knife I rejoiced in the fear I saw on her face I advanced on her but she left the body the black smoke came out her mouth and disappeared in the roof   
"I ran over to dean   
"Dean?" I cried my voice breaking   
"Wake up please wake up your not dead your not dead" I cried hoping even thou it was useless that he was alive.   
"Dean!" I shouted shaking his lifeless body I layer down with him my head on his shoulder his arm my pillow and my arm across his chest the way we used to lay when I was a kid and would wake up from nightmares and sleep with him. I just cuddled with his body crying that was how Bobby found us  
Third person pov   
Down deep underground tied to chains is Dean bruised and bloody   
"Sam! Sam!" He calls hopeless   
Up above ground at an airport is Emma and Regina setting out to find Sam Winchester


	4. Meeting Emma and Regina

"Goodbye Dean" I said crying tears ruing down my face "bye Dean" Bobby said next years of his own we burnt Dean just like he wanted.  
I head over to Bobby's and lay in my room staring at the roof. I think I feel asleep I woke up not rested and got up and packed a bag. I walked down to the door   
"Hey Bobby" I said walking to him "hey kid where you going?" He asked   
"I got to go Bobby I can't stay here" I told him   
"I understand kid be safe" he told me hugging me "I'll call every month ok" I said to him pulling back and looking in his face   
"Ok Sam" he smiled at me and I smiled back   
I walked out and got in the impala and drove off looking behind me at Bobby   
I'm gonna miss him but I need to be alone for a bit.   
Four and a half months later  
I pull up in a motel I go and get my room I notice a yellow bug pull up and two women get out one got long blonde hair and the other has short black hair.  
I walk to my room when the blond calls out   
"Hey excuse me?" She ask I look at her waiting for an explanation "are you Samantha Winchester?" She ask and the other women look like she has hope in her eyes   
"It's Sam did Bobby send you?" I asked them they looked relieved well the blond did the other looked happy   
"No I'm Emma swan this is Regina Mills is there some where we can talk this is gonna sound crazy?" She ask maybe there being haunted it's not every day a case finds me   
"Come on my room than we can talk" I yell them and lead the way  we go and sit down by the table   
"So What is it?" I ask them Regina starts but hesitated   
"It's ok if it sounds crazy I'll believe you it's my job to deal with crazy" I laugh at the end Regina doesn't look happy   
"What do you mean?" She asked confused "well I assumed something was haunting you something supernatural like a ghost or vampire or a demon" I tell them they look shocked was this not what was happening   
"Supernatural?" Emma asked   
"Yeah you knew my name y'all searched for me right ?" I asked Regina nodded "I'm a hunter the only reason people come to me is there's something supernatural after them" I tell them Regina doesn't look happy about that   
"Oh?" I say standing up they must be with the FBI or something   
"Y'all are here to arrest me this is a knew trick" I said not really caring anymore "no we not" Emma said I believe her "than what are you here for?" I asked  
"I'm your mom" Regina said to me I looked at her like she had two heads   
"Your the same age as me" I said crazy women   
"No it's true I can prove it" she says and hands me a liquid   
"Please drink that it will tell you the truth" she said as if   
"I'm not drinking that" I said Emma got up the same time I did I threw the first punch we fought on the hotel floor but since I was physically and emotionally drained she won   
"Emma? Get off my daughter!" Regina yelled   
"You have to make her drink Regina it's the only way to help her" Emma said   
"No!" I struggled as Regina forced the liquid down my throat   
"I'm sorry baby" she said rubbing my forehead as the scene changed I saw her in labor a farm boy and an old man she pushed out a girl. And than an old lady came and stole the baby   
Regina pleaded and cried and so did the man but the women took the baby and put it though a portal. I than saw mom and dad (Mary and John) and four year old Dean find her in the door step. It fast forward to them adopting her. "What shall we name her" Mary ask "Samantha" Dean says "can I hold her?" He ask and she hands the baby over   
"Hey Sammie I'm your big brother" he said to the baby and than I wake up   
"It's true?" I asked Regina she's crying she reaches out and I hug her   
"I'm sorry I should have fought more" she said   
"No Re- mom I don't blame you" I said as we embraced


	5. Henry’s been kidnapped

"So these are all fairy tale characters?" I ask Emma and uh mom   
"Yes" Emma said to me "hey Henry there someone I want you to meet this is Sam your sister Sam this is Henry your brother" Regina said   
"Hey it's nice to meet you I always wanted a sister" Henry said   
"Thanks kid it's nice to meet you" I said to him as two others came up   
"Sam this is Mary Margret and David Nolan" Regina said I smiled   
"Nice to meet you I'm Samantha Winchester but everyone calls me Sam" I introduced   
"Nice to meet you" David said shaking your hand   
"Wow you have Regina's eyes" Mary said I smiled at her and so did Regina   
"I hate to break apart whatever this is but we got a problem" I heard an accented voice say I look over to see an insanely hot guy "the town about to be destroyed if we don't do anything" David explained   
"What?" I asked confused "there a diamond when it blows the whole town does too" They said we all run to the tunnels Regina and Emma work together to fix it they succeed m  
"Where's henry?" Emma ask we run out to see him being kidnapped  
"No!" Emma shouted as we ran they jumped into a portal.  
"My ship" Hook said walking to his ship   
"What?" I asked following him  
"I have a magic bean" he said   
"Why would you help aint you a pirate?" I asked  
"Ah the pirate thing be assured Sam I have a soft spot for kids" he told me as we all piled up on his ship   
We get on his ship and hook threw the magic bean and made a portal  
"Hold on bumpy seas ahead!" Hook yelled and we all grab onto the ship and hold on on we getting wet. Finally we come out the tunnel of water.  
"Where are we going?" I asked Hook walking up to him   
"Neverland" He said excited Emma walks up "you mean like Peter Pan?" She asked   
"Don't let his appearance fool ya he may look like a boy but he is a demon" Hook said all dramatic  
"Pans a bad guy?" Emma asked shocked "actually in the real stories he was evil too" I told her and she looked at me "it said he was the only one that could stay young in neverland so when he thought the lost boys were getting too old he'd kill em" I told her and she was shocked Emma walks away and I help Hook stare the ship   
"So you're Regina's Daughter?" Hook ask looking at me curiously   
"Apparently" I said looking out at sea   
"Ah I know that look" Hook said   
"What look?" I asked looking at him   
"That pained I lost somebody look" he said I looked away from him   
"We're they family?" He asked   
"Who?" I asked looking at him again   
"The lost one" he said looking at me with empathy   
"My brother he was my brother" I say holding the tears back   
"I lost my brother too he cut him self with the dream shade to prove it was not deadly" Hook said tears of his own   
"My brother got ripped apart by hellhounds cause he sold his soul to save me" I said to him "well lass you won this one" he says and we laugh bitterly "it's my brother ship" he tells me "my car is actually my brother" I tell him   
"So I ain't the only on that captains there brothers vessel" he smiled not a cocky smile a genuine smile.  
All of a sudden there was a huge noise me and hook run over and look down and see mermaids "are those mermaids?" I asked as a net catches them and Regina magically puts one on deck   
"Get that mermaid off my ship!" Hook yelled   
The mermaid starts yelling about us gonna be the death of ourselves and Regina freezes her.   
Rumple pooped out Mary margret and Regina are fighting and so are Hook and David I struggle to steady the weel but it's no use   
"Guys!" I yell but they don't hear me over the storm I than go and jumps in the water next thing I know is Hook is saving me he gets me on deck I'm in his arms coughing up water   
"Sam why would you do that?" Regina asked   
"To get y'all to stop" I tell them and the sun comes back out   
"You did it" Hook said and I notice I'm still in his arms


	6. Sam tells her story

We finally get never land I wonder about dean and what he'd do if he were here   
We start walking though the forest   
"We don't have to do it this way. I can fix the Jolly Roger. My magic is powerful enough. We can execute the pirate's plan." Regina or mom says   
"Sneak attack? Let's not be naive. Save your magic. We'll need it later, because Pan already knows we're here. It's time we stop running. Gold was right. This land is run on belief. All of us have been too busy being at each other's throat to be believers. I was as wrong as anyone else. It's time for all of us to believe. Not in magic, but in each other." Emma said to us  
"You want to be friends? After everything that's happened between all of us?" Regina ask  
"I don't want or expect that. I know there's a lot of history here, a lot of hate." Emma said   
"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time, when you're not yelling at me." Hook says I roll my eyes at him  
"We don't need to be friends. What we need to now is the only way to get Henry back is cooperation." Emma tells us  
"With her? With him? No, Emma. We have to do this the right way." David says   
"No, we don't. We just need to succeed. And the way we do that is by just being who we are—a hero, a villain, a pirate, a hunter It doesn't matter which, because we're going to need all those skills, whether we can stomach them or not." Emma says and I smile at her   
"And what's your skill, Savior?" Regina ask  
"I'm a mother. And now I'm also your leader. So either help me get my son back or get out of the way." She says Emma pulls out her sword and everyone follows her.   
"So Sam how did you become a hunter?" Mary Margret ask and the rest of the group listens Regina looks more interested than everyone else.  
"Well it's a long story" I told em "we got loads of time love" Hook says   
"Well it started when was six months old I was in my crib when the yellow wyd demon came" I start but David speaks up   
"Yellow eyed demon?" He asks   
"He was demon but instead of full pitch black eyes like most he had yellow he snuck into my nursery, Mary Winchester my adopted mom ran in and he killed her split her stomach she was on the roof in flames and that's how John my adopted dad found her, he grabbed me gave me to Dean and we got out and since that day he was obsessed with revenging her death and raised me and Dean as hunters" I tell them   
"That's horrible" Mary says and I look at her thinking how I used to think that   
"He was a good Dad it's just after Mary he changed I don't want to meet the guy who ok after finding there wife the way he found his" i say "and it was worst on Dean when John would leave he take over he raised me always took care of me" I say to them thinking of them.  
"Why didn't you leave hunting behind?" Emma ask looking at me   
"I did graduated highschool went to college met a boy feel inlove" I told them   
"What happend?" Hook ask   
"The yellow eyed demon came and killed him the same way he killed Mary" I told them   
"I'm sorry what did you do?" Mary asked   
"Started hunting again with Dean" I said to them   
"Where is he now?" Regina asked I looked at her with a pained expression  
"Souls his soul" I said   
"What?" Emma asked shocked "a year ago we found out what the yellow eyed demon wanted he um went after more people than me and they happend the same way there moms died in the nursery" I said   
"What he want?" Regina asked on edge on her voice  
"Someone to lead the apocalypse he got me and all the others and I got stabbed in the back by a friend" I told them and Regina stopped   
"What?!" She asked mad   
"Dean couldn't move on always took care me he didn't know when his job was done sold his soul got a year and I watched him get eaten by a hell hound" I told them tears slipping   
Regina came and hugged me "it's ok" she said rubbing my back   
"No it's not if it was me he would have found a way to save me but i couldn't find a way to save him" I told her   
"I'm sorry love" Hook said rubbing my back too


	7. Lost girl

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook told us we were hiking up hill  
"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asked Hook  
"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son." Hook answers   
"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant." Regina says   
"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them." Hook says annoyed   
"He's right. Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen." I say to everyone   
"Here. You need to stay hydrated"Mary Margaret gives Emma some water  
"Thanks, Mary Margaret."  
"You know, "Mary Margaret" is a bit formal. You could call me "mom" if you want. You've done it before." Mary says to Emma   
"That was...back when we--" Emma says but Mary interrupts   
".we were about to die. Oh, no, I get it" she says and I feel bad for her   
David is cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He sees a patch of thorns and moves to slash them. but Hook stops him.  
"No. No!" Hook said to David   
"I can handle a couple of thorns."David says to Hook  
"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One." Hook says   
"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma ask   
"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Hook says pointing in a direction    
"We'll go this way." David said He goes off as Mary Margaret and Regina follow behind.  
"Your father's a distrustful fellow." Hook says to Emma   
"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." Emma defended   
"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy." Hook says   
"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either." Emma said   
"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked   
"Every story I ever heard as a child." Emma said   
"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain. Handsome, I gather." Hook smirks and I laugh he looks at me   
"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing." I say choking on laughter   
"I take it by your tone, perms are bad?" He asked   
"Up here! We made it." I hear David   
"Pan's lair should be just...right..." Hook says   
"Where? All I see is jungle." I interrupted   
"Aye. The Dark Jungle." Hook takes out his telescope to survey the land."It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland." He says   
"So this nature hike was for nothing." Regina says   
"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle." David said   
"Not exactly. The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp." Hook tells us   
"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina ask angerly   
"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes." Hook says   
"You okay?" I ask Emma   
"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere." Emma says   
"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him." I tell Emma   
"I know. I just hope we're not too late." Emma tells me   
"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late." Mary tells Emma   
We make camp and go to sleep when I wake up I see Emma with a map 

"He likes his games." Hook says   
"What game? There's nothing there." I say   
"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Hook says   
"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma says mad   
"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" I ask not trusting it   
"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Hook says s   
David and Mary Margaret come back from searching the jungle.  
"There's no sign of him anywhere." David says   
"Any luck with the map?" Mary ask   
"Don't hold your breath." Regina says "What's that supposed to mean?" Emma ask Regina   
"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son." Regina says   
"You got a better idea?" Emma ask   
"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it." Regina says   
"Pan said it had to be me." Emma defends   
"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise." Hook says   
"Sadly, I agree with the pirate." David says to Regina   
"I'm winning you over. I can feel it." Hook smirks   
"And your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Mary told her   
"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces." I tell her I really don't like Magic   
"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Regina said   
"Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said." Emma disagreed   
"Great." Regina says sarcastically   
"She'll get there. Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win." Mary says to Regina   
"My name is Emma Swan." Emma said   
"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." I said to her   
"Don't hold anything back." Mary said to her   
"I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke." Emma said to the map  
"That election was a sham. Are we really doing this?" Regina asked   
"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Mary ask Emma   
"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse." Emma said   
"And you were able to break the curse because you're the..." David said trying to help  
"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it." Mary said   
"Say what?" I asked confused   
"The "s" word." Regina said   
"I'm the savior." Emma said The parchment is still blank. "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that." Emma complained   
"No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." Mary's encourages   
"No, you won't." Regina says and Grabs the parchment.  
"Regina!" Emma shouts   
"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina said   
"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." David said   
"For once I agree with the prince." Hook says David looks at him. "Well, I told you we're getting along." Hook sasses   
Regina uses magic on the map.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I ask not liking this   
"The locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." Regina says to me   
"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all." Hook says upset   
"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" I asked   
"That's the one." He answers me   
"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead." Regina says to Emma   
"Ready to thank me?" Regina ask Emma   
"Actually, yeah." Emma said to Regina   
"If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now. Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness." Regina says   
David pulls out his sword. And I lift my gun   
"Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?" David says   
"Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook says in disgust   
"Hey. We can do this. You can do this." Mary says    
"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina." Mary says   
"Yes. Blame me...again."  
"Guys...Hold on. Is that...Henry!" I call He turns around to reveal himself as Peter Pan dressed up as Henry  
"Hi, Sam." He says   
"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma ask mad   
"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain." Pam says to Hook   
"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook says   
"Give Henry to me." Emma says   
"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Pan says The Lost Boys come from behind Peter Pan shooting and whooping. They surround the group armed with bow and arrows as Peter Pan looks on. The group prepare themselves  
"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." Hooks says to us The fight begins and the Lost Boys starting shooting their arrows. Arrows ricochet as David blocks them with his sword while Margaret shoots arrows herself. A boy shoots an arrow at Mary Margaret and David notices I shoot ar the boys just salt rounds it hurts but it won't kill em.   
"Mary Margaret!" David yells and pushes Mary Margaret out of the way I'm too busy fighting them off to pay attention to them   
"David!" Mary shouts   
"I'm good. Behind you!" David shouts Mary Margaret shoots the arrow and pins the boy to a tree while Regina electrocutes some boys with a blast of magic im fighting alongside Hook   
"It's been a while, Captain." A kid says to Hook   
"Not long enough." Hook says to him They ensue in their sword fight "You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it's a far worse fate for you." Hook it the kid says I don't pay attention I  race toward Pan pushing charging boys to the side. One tackles me down and we  roll down the hill. I pins the boy down  
"Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" I shout at the kid   
"Sam, are you alright?" Hook ask me Pan whistles and the Lost Boys assemble  
"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." Pan says to Emma The Lost Boys retreat while whooping we go back to the camp  
"You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?" Mary ask David   
"I was lucky. My jacket wasn't. Don't worry about it. I think we have bigger issues." David says we  approach Emma   
"Don't let him shake your confidence. We've all had moments where we thought we couldn't prevail." I tell Emma   
"She's right." David says to Emma   
"Guys, not now. Please." Emma begs and walks away   
"Emma, wait." David says and goes to follow but Mary stops him and she goes after her I follow   
"Please talk to me." Mary begged  
"There's nothing to talk about. We had our chance and we lost--I lost." Emma said   
"Then you have to keep fighting." I said  
"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon." Emma said   
"It's my job to deal with demand Emma" I tell her  
"And you are a--" Mary said   
"What? A savior? Because if that were true, this map would of shown us the way already!" Emma yelled Mary Margaret receives a revelation  
"Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are." Mary said   
"What do you mean?" Emma ask   
"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy with the knife—you stopped fighting him. Why? Sam?" Mary asked me  
"Cause he was...just a boy." I said   
"No. There was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop?" Mary ask  
"Because when I looked at his face, I saw Emma." I say looking at Emma   
She looks like she gets it   
"That look in his eyes...the despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause...she wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand...why they gave her up." Emma said with tears in her face  
"And then you found us. It was too late." Mary said sadly   
"It's just, on this island...I-I don't feel like... a hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan." Emma cries   
"Emma." I say looking at the map  
"What?" Emma ask   
"Look."Emma gasps as the map appears  
"What happened?" Emma asked   
"You accepted who you are." I tell her   
"I'm sorry." Emma says to Mary   
"It's okay. It's the truth. You were an orphan. It's my job to change that." Mary says we walk back to the group   
"The map is working. We know here Henry is." Emma said to the group   
"Where?" Regina asked   
"Uh...We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north." Hook told us   
"That's where he's keeping Henry." I said   
"What are we waiting for?" Regina asked us not liking the delay   
"Well, the terrains not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way." Hook informed us   
"We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan." David said   
"Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours." Emma said   
"And if I disagree?" Regina asked   
"Go ahead, but I think you know our best chance is together." Emma said   
"You better be right." Regina said   
"Excellent show of patience, luv. And that's what defeats a nasty little boy."   
"I hope so." Emma said   
Hook takes out a bottle of rum  
"Is rum your solution to everything?" I asked him   
"It certainly doesn't hurt." He said and takes a drink"Mmm. Hmm?" He mumbled and gestures the rum to Me and I grab it like he said it couldn't hurt "So just how did she unlock the map?" Hook asked   
"What pan asked" i answer   
"And just who are you, Winchester?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask him  
and hand back the rum   
"Perhaps I would." He says and I walk away no need to get all touchy-feely when I'm leaving after Henry ok can't get to close they will die like everyone else. Dad mom, Jesse(in case you didn't know Jesse is jess but as a boy, Sams college boyfriend) and the most painful Dean.   
Me and Emma are picking berries   
"Don't eat the blue ones. Congratulations. You did it...orphan. You don't mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?" Pan ask Emma   
"Call me what you like. It won't stop me from finding Henry." She says to him   
"Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you." He says   
"Really?" I ask him annoyed   
" you haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you. Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good. Really good. 'Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him." Pan says to Emma asshole   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma ask   
"He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island." Pan says   
"We'll see." I say walking away with Emma   
"And as for you, Emma and Sam...when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one." He threatened and I flipped him off   
We get back to group I walk over to Regina   
"Hi" I say to her smiling   
"Hey" she says   
"We find him it's my job to save people" I said to her   
"Yeah I hate that" she said to me   
"Why don't quit hunting?" She asked   
"I can't I told you what happened" I said   
"Where is the yellow eyed demon?" She asked   
"Dead Dean killed him but he opened the gates before and whole bunch of demons got out" I told her   
"The gates?" She asked me   
"Yeah the gates to hell" I said   
"Oh" she said   
"He was gonna kill Dean but John my adopted dad got out climbed out of hell and held the demon and Dean shot that bastard" I said to her smiling that John was out of hell  
"John was in hell?" She asked   
"We got in a car accident and Dean was dying so John sold his soul to save Dean only he got a couple hours instead of a year like Dean" I said   
"So John sold his soul" she said   
"Yeah and Dean sold his Winchester's don't know when to let go" I laughed bitterly   
"Your not gonna try to-" she said   
"What sale my soul I tried they wouldn't make the deal" I said   
"Why would you?" She asked to mad to continue  
"You watch someone you love get turn apart by hell hounds I'm not trying to justify what I did but after watching the way he died.. that kinda thing does things to a person I just wanted to save him" I said tears flowing Regina hugged me   
"Don't ever try that again you hear me?" She asked   
"Yeah you sound like Dean" I smiled


	8. Quite the common fairy

It's been a few days on how would Hook says this bloody island. I make a mental note to call Bobby when we get home. I've gotten closer to David he's a good guy good friend thou he's dying I saw him get hit by the arrow Hook told me it was laced with dream shade, I've gotten closer to him too though our relationship is weird he's helping us he not the bad guy at least not here but, he still a pirate.  
"Hey, need a break?" David ask Mary I wonder what it's like to be married   
"No, I'm good." Mary says I know why he needs a break it's heart breaking thou I experienced lost before I hope Mary and Emma will be ok   
"In this heat, you shouldn't overtax yourself." He tells her   
"Oh, so you need a break." She says smiling is laugh if only I didn't know   
"No, I'm good." Lies all lies I wish he tells hem   
""David Nolan" let himself go." Mary says laughing   
"Does he look like he'd let himself go?" David ask looks like he let himself die without telling his family   
"How much further?" I ask Emma Looking around  
"We should be getting close to Pan's lair.Going in a straight line course... Son of a bitch! How is it now behind us?" She asked   
"How can that be?" Me and Mary asked together both of us confused   
"You got us lost." Regina accused   
"No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it." Hook defends   
"He's playing tricks with us." David says   
"That's what demons do even metaphorical ones" I say all too used to the wild goose chase   
"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?" Emma ask   
"We find him and I'll kill Pam my self" I said to them they looked shocked   
"What?" Mary asked   
"He's a monster he kidnapped a kid he obliviously like Hook said isn't a boy it's my job to dispose of monsters" I say to them   
"But revenge is" Mary starts   
"It's not revenge Mary it's what I do hunting things saving people the family business ( sorry had to do it the quote haha) Pans a monster I'm a hunter he has to go" I tell them all and turn around in the other direction they follow  
"So, this whole trek has been for nothing?" Emma complained   
"I told you walking was idiotic. If I can just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry." Regina said also complaining   
"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?" Mary ask Regina   
"Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death, and more importantly, mine, which is why we're walking." Hook says and I laugh at the mine part Regina looks at me betrayed   
"Sorry just slaphappy" I tell her (slaphappy means she need sleep in case ya didn't know) although I'm lying it was just funny to me the way he holds himself as more important than Regina it pains me to think He looks at me the same way not that it matters cause after saving Henry I'm leaving and it wouldn't work out he die because me just like the rest.   
"Well then, what's your idea? How are we going to find it?" Regina ask Hook nodding at me   
"By using someone he trusts." Hook says yeah right   
"Who?" I ask who I'm the world could pan trust?  
"Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you." David added   
"A fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in." Hook informed us   
"You mean fairy dust." Emma stated   
"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust." David said   
"Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell?" I asked excited   
"Do you know her?" Hook asked me   
Do I know I know tinker bell? Every kid in the world knows her." I smile I can't believe it I'm gonna meet tink   
"That's a bad idea. Mark my words. This Tinker Bell is not going to save us." Regina denied   
"Oh no don't tell me tinker bells bad I love her" I pout   
"You know love your quote adorable when you pout" Hook winked but other wise ignored me I rolled my eyes at him 

"Sam Emma. There is another way." Regina says catching up to us   
"Is there?" I ask wondering why she won't work with us   
"Magic." Regina says   
"Didn't we just go through this?" Emma ask   
"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours." She deadpans   
"I am not interested. One thing I've learned is, it always comes with a price." Emma claims   
"Sometimes not using it comes with a price to. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan." Regina try's to convince Emma   
"What if we're not? I'm not taking a chance on that. We're talking about Henry's life." Emma says   
"I'm aware of that." Regina says to us   
"Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. At least, we can see if we find... Tinker Bell." I beg Regina in my mind to let it go   
"And you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?" Regina ask Well damn she's feisty   
"My boyfriend? Hook? What's your problem?" I ask I don't need this   
"She just lost Dean." Mary says   
"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Henry." She apologized   
"It's ok I know motherhood can be crazy" I smile to let her know I'm ok 

Me and hook to talk to David   
"So you gonna tell her?" I ask David   
"Tell her what?" David ask me   
"We saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see." Hook tells him Looking around, David lifts his shirt a little. Black veins spread all around the cut.  
"The arrow only nicked me." David says it looks bad  
"I'm sorry, mate." Hook says to him   
"Do you know how long?" David ask Hook  
"Days. Weeks at most. You won't see summer. It's a really bad break. You might want to tell her." Hook tells him  
"No." David denied   
"you have to." I tell him he really isn't gonna tell his family   
"Maybe I don't." He says   
"How's that?" Hook ask   
"Pixie dust. You believe in this Tinker Bell's power? In her pixie dust?" David ask   
"Indeed, I do." Hook admits   
"Then let's get her and that dust." David says and walks off   
"He's an ass" I say to Hook   
"Hmm why you say that love?" Hook ask   
"He's dying and he's not gonna tell Emma and Mary it's selfish" I say as we follow them   
"It's right up ahead" Hook says to us   
"Oh thank god" I say   
"I thought you be used to hiking love?" Hook ask   
"I drove most places with the impala I'm used fighting not hiking" I say 

 

"No one's home. Come on up." Hook says as he enters the club house   
"Where would it be?" I ask looking in places you'd find a hex bag   
"She won't leave dust just lying around, love. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry." He says to me  
"It's pretty bare. Reminds me of some place. I thought a tree house would be more cheerful. Where I used to live. That's it." Emma said   
"Because it's just a place to sleep." Mary informs her   
"What would you know about that?" Emma ask her mom   
"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once." Mary says   
"You did?" I ask in disbelief ain't she Snow White   
" A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings." Mary wonders   
"Guys, I've found something. It's a handkerchief." David says to us   
"That's Regina's. How did it get here?" I ask confused   
"She's been tracking us, watching Regina." Emma blurts our   
"But, if she's been watching her—" I start but look interjected   
"We're in the wrong place." Hook told us   
"Regina." David said   
We run and find them and run up on Tinker Bell who is sadly bad   
"Where's Regina?" I asked angrily   
"Who the hell are you?" Tink asked disgusted   
"A pissed off hunter. Where is she?" I asked again   
"I'm fine." Regina says and I calm down a little   
"Do you mind removing those? You might stick me. But I'll take you down." Tink threatens   
"It's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down." Regina tell us   
"Is she going to help us?" Hook asked   
"Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook." Tink said waving   
"Lady Bell." He said and I stifled a giggle   
"She's not gonna help us." Regina said   
"Why not?" I asked all humor gone   
"Tink, after all we've been through together, A little assistance." Hook asked hoping she help him   
"She doesn't have any magic." Regina informed us   
"No pixie dust?" I asked   
"Not even her wings." Regina said   
"How?" Emma wonders   
"I guess people just stopped believing in me. And if I wanted to helped you, he's too powerful." Tink told us   
"But you know where Pan is?" I asked hoping she knew   
"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." She said warning us   
"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?" I asked her   
"Can you get us inside his compound?" Emma asked   
"Maybe. Why should I help you?" She asked   
"Because I believe in you." I tell her hoping it works   
"Just get us inside, and we'll take care of things from there." Emma begs   
"And what's in it for me, other than a dead sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?" Tink ask   
"You can come with us." Emma offers   
"That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?"  
I asked her hoping we were getting though doing a lot of hoping   
"Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan." She day and I smiled   
"Thank you. We will." Emma assures   
"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Mary ask 

We all sitting by the fire except Regina Hook hands me a coconut he's opened with his Hook I hate coconut but I don't want to be rude 

"Thanks." I Smile at him Tinker Bell walks over to Regina and sits down by her side.  
"Did you ever go back and find him, the man with the lion tattoo?" I hear them talking   
"No." Regina says   
"Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?" Tink ask   
"It's a lot of things, but how is it selfish?" Regina ask   
"Because you didn't just ruin your life; you ruined his"she says to Regina


	9. Nasty habits

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, uh... " Emma starts "tinker bell" tink said   
"Yes, I know. Still weird to say."emma explains   
"Tink is fine." She tells her   
"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in." Emma starts   
"You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside. Tink says   
"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." I tell her ready for a battle   
"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in." Tink says to me   
"Dreamshade. Hook warned us." Mary adds helpful   
"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..."  
"Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?" David ask  
"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan. You do have an escape plan, don't you?" She ask   
"It's... it's more of a last-minute trip." I said   
"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters." She said walking away   
"We'll figure it out" Regina argued "You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time." Tink says "Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David said   
"You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is?" She ask holding out a watch   
"Yeah, a watch." I answer   
"I got it from the people who brought your brother here for Pan." She told me  
"Greg and Tamara? Where are they?" Emma ask tink   
"Why'd they give you that?" Emma ask  
"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live." Tink rants at us   
"Where the hell is she going?" Mary ask "I'll get her, bring her back." David says   
"Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." I tell them thinking of Dean when he taught me to hunt   
"And where'd you get that?" Regina asked me   
"Dean taught me that." I said thinking of Dean   
"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before." David asked   
"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat." Hook scowled   
"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission." Regina wonder  
"One man. Her partner in crime Neal." Hook says nodding at Emma   
"How?" Emma ask  
"Maybe we can find out." He says

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina ask   
"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma ask   
"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand... What do you say, hunter?" He asked me   
"I'll do it" David says stepping up  
"You don't look so hot, mate." Hook whispers to him   
"It's a hundred degrees in this damn jungle. And I'm plenty hot." He says to Hook   
They open the way   
"Ladies first." Hook said to us mary Emma and Regina walk in   
"How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade? Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?" I asked him   
"What do you care?" He ask me ouch though we were friends guards not "Why don't you?" I asked him  
"What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison, when there is no hope?" He says and it breaks my heart there was no hope for Dean   
"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from you hero types, it's that there's always hope." Hook steps in   
"Is there something you're not telling me, mate?" David ask hook   
"Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You'll never make it off this island alive." Hook said to David   
"Well... Then this is between us. The only thing they need to worry about saving is Henry." He says   
"Hook! What is this place? What are we doing here?" Emma ask Hook he leaves to go help her   
"I don't know what it's like to have one big family or something like that but when John died it hurt he sold his it would have help me if I known I never see him again I could've told him what I couldn't have said" I told David and walked away   
"Neal. This is where he lived." Emma said   
"Aye. Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home." Hook says   
"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Mary ask  
"Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was." Hook answers   
"Anything important?" Hook ask me as I dig around   
"I can't tell yet" I said as Emma came over   
"I didn't know he liked drawing." She mused   
"He got it from his mother." Hook said to Emma   
"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map? Some kind of clue. Hand me that candle. What about you? Any luck?" I ask Hook   
"No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied." He said to me   
"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" I asked Hook   
"We spent some time together." He told me "You all right there, Swan?" He asked Emma   
"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures. What's all this?" She asked looking at the wall "Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." Mary says   
"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make. It's filled with holes." David said   
"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander." Mary said   
"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." Regina said sarcastic   
"Hold on. Hook, snuff out that torch." I told Hook   
"Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?" Regina asked me "Look up." I tell them   
"Stars." Mary says   
"It's a map." Hook tells us   
"To where?" David ask us   
"Home." I answer   
"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Mary's ask   
"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labors." Hook informed us   
"Then you can read it." I stated   
"Sadly, no." Hook said   
"I thought you just said you taught him how." David accused   
"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil." Hook told us   
"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" I asked in disbelief   
"Which means the only person who can read it is dead." Emma said tears on her face   
"Emma, wait!" David calls   
"Now is not the time." She says to us   
"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling."   
"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago. All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him." She said tears rolling down her face  
"She'll be okay." I said to them   
"Really?" Mary asked   
"We have done everything we can." David says to Mary   
"But that's the problem. I have no idea how to comfort my own daughter. It is the first thing a mother learns, and I don't know how." Mary says upset   
"I know. I feel the same way. But she is so upset, we have to get... " he starts but stops   
"How can we even blame her? If you died, I would not be able to move on." Mary's says sad   
"You must. I'm just saying. Every day we're here, something bad could happen. And if it did to me, I'd want you to move on, to continue, to be happy." David pleads I look down cause I know   
"That's really sweet, but nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm here." She says naive I turn away before the guilt and pain catch up with me  
"What's wrong love?" Hook ask as I walk back in to him and Regina  
"Nothing" I say cause Regina's there   
"Are you sure?" She ask me   
"I'm positive Regina" I say to her she nods ands walks away   
"What's really bothering you?" Hook asked me   
"Mary told David she wouldn't be able to make it if he died" I said   
"Ah you feel guilty?" He asked me   
"No I- I remember thinking when I found out about the deal I remember thinking I wouldn't be able to survive without him" I say tears of my own   
"And here you are" he says   
"For how long?" I ask him not wanting to survive this   
"For as long as I'm here I ain't letting nothing happen to you" He promised and I smiled thinking back to what dean said before to me. *As long as I'm here nothing gonna happen to you* I miss hearing that


	10. The kiss

"You need a hand, luv?" Hook asked me I was looking though Neal's stuff again   
"It that a joke?" I asked annoyed   
"Hmm. No. I'm being quite serious." He says and comes over and helps me   
"Wow. What is it?"Mary ask   
"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island." I say to them   
"What's wrong?" David ask us   
"Look here. Neal stopped counting." Emma pointed out   
"'Cause he got off the island." Regina said   
"He was here longer." I say to them   
"Then why would he..." Mary starts "Because he lost hope." Emma says   
"You got that from scribbles?" Regina ask Emma   
"I got that because it's what I did every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless." Emma say to us   
"You think the same thing's happening to Henry." I said to her  
"Pan said that it would." Emma answered me   
"Hey. We're gonna rescue him." David said   
"Yeah, I know that and you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith." Emma said   
"So what, you want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?" Regina ask sarcastic as ever   
"We take a page from Pan and we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign, a sign that we're coming." Emma says to us   
"Yeah, with lost boys running around, trying to kill us all?" I asked her is she serious   
"Yeah, maybe it's time we used that to our advantage." Emma stated   
"How?" I asked   
"Follow me. I'll show you." Emma said to us we all went "Winchester" hook called out to me   
"What? We're wasting time." I say wishing we could move on   
"I, uh... I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like, to lose your brother." He told me looking into my eyes   
"I know what this is. This... you... you know, trying to... bond with me. So save your breath. I'm not in the mood." I tell him and walk off   
I walk back to camp  
"A trap? That's your plan?" Regina asked us   
"The lost boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them." I tell her she acts like I don't know what I'm doing "You really think a lost boy is gonna betray Pan?" She ask god this women is annoying   
"Thanks for the advice. David?" Mary ask I look over at Hook to see him still staring at me what's this guys problem I keep looking at him than away he just stares and drinks rum weirdo   
"Yeah?" He ask   
"We need more vines." She says to him   
"On it. You're coming with me, pirate." He commends Hook   
"Why is that?" He ask finally looking away from me   
"Because we need more rope." I tell him not wanting to be stared at anymore   
"If the lady insists..." he says bowing "You were right. We need to get that message to Henry. And every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy." Emma says to hook and David once they get back "Your father and I should go." Hook tells Emma "Hook's right." David saidUh, you wanna split up?" Emma asks "It's the last thing I wanna do. But... there's a chance he can get us home." David says "Okay." Says to him "And, Emma, while I'm gone, just..." he starts but she cuts in  
"Listen to my mother?" She ask and Chuckles "Be careful." He says "Always am." She says   
"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it, would ya?" He ask her   
"Mm-hmm." She says to him   
"Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him." He says and I have to look away David not coming back  
"Oh. Um, okay. Good luck." She tells him   
"Yeah. You, too." He says   
"Is everything all right?" Mary ask "Yeah. I just... I've gotta go." He says to Mary "Mmm. I'll see you soon." She tells him   
"Well, you know, Neverland's a dangerous place, and... You know, you... you just never know what's gonna happen. So..." he says trying to get her hope down easy "David. You're gonna be fine." Mary tells him unknowing   
"Right. Mmm. I love you." He says kissing her   
"It was nice meeting you Sam" he whispers to me so no one hears "you too David" I whisper I watch them walk away   
We set up the trap and catch a boy "Uhh! What are you doing?! Are you trying to start a war with Pan?" He cried   
"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son. But that doesn't make you our enemy." Regina says "What's that?" He ask as Regina poofs up chocolate   
"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet. We don't wanna hurt you. We just need you to deliver a message to Henry." She says to him   
"Why should I help you?" He ask "Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help... not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home." I tell him  
"Mmm. Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do." He says   
"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you." I say to him   
"Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did." He says  
"No. No! No!" Emma yells   
"It's too late! Henry is a lost boy now! Your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we've have had in ages!" He yelled Ugh!   
"Don't let him get to you. Okay?" I told Emma   
"Move aside." Regina told us   
"Why?" I asked   
"So I can rip his heart out. Then he'll do exactly what we want." Regina told "This is not how we do things." Mary says   
"He's just I a kid" I protest   
"Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry." Mary says   
"Really? And what do you think, Emma?" Regina ask   
"I think we need to talk to our son." She says what? "We can't do this. That is brutal." I said to Emma   
"I know, but she can." Emma said "Emma!" I yelled as she held me so I couldn't stop it Regina tied Mary up with tree branches "Do it, Regina." Emma said   
"Emma!" Me and Mary both called horrified   
"I'm sorry." Emma says to me and Mary "Aah! Uhh!" The boy screams and I cry   
"Mary Margaret, I'm sorry." She says again   
"You don't have to apologize to me. It's Henry I'm worried about." She says   
"I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes. When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there." Mary says   
"What line?" She ask   
"Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are." Mary says   
"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home." Emma says   
"Sam" Regina says and I look up at her tears in my eyes   
"I'm sorry.." she start but I interrupt  
"No it's ok Regina I know why you did it we need to get to Henry I get it I just.." I go on "you used to saving everyone" she says and I smile at her   
"I'm proud of you" she tells me   
"Why?" I ask "because after every thing that life thrown at you your still a hero" she says to me and I smile at her   
"So are you" I say   
"No I'm not" she denies   
"Your here to save Henry" I reminded her   
She pulls out a Mirror and we see Henry   
"Henry, are you okay?" I ask   
"Henry, can you hear me?" Emma ask "Mom?" He ask   
"I'm here, too, Henry!" Mary says   
"No. This is a trick." He says   
"- No. No, it's not a trick. Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's operation Cobra Rescue. It's us."Emma says "Y... you're here?" He ask   
"Yes. We're coming to get you." Mary says   
"There's someone coming. It's Pan. I... I gotta go." He says   
"Henry... " she starts   
"- I gotta go." He says "We love you." Regina says   
"You think he's okay?" Mary ask   
"He's fine." Emma says   
"You know this how?" Regina ask "Because he's our son and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for." She says   
"He knows we're coming and we're not gonna let him down. I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm just... (Sighs) I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness. I didn't want you to..." Mary start   
"She didn't. I did. That's what I'm here for. One happy family." Regina says We hear a noise and stand guard   
"You can stand down. It's us." Hook says and David and kisses Mary "Oh! Mmm!" She says "Ugh. Uh, where's the sextant?" I ask Hook "I'm afraid Pan got to it first. "Hook says "Mmm. I'm not complaining, but what was that..." Mary ask but he kisses her again  
"Okay, I'm complaining." I said   
"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Regina said and I giggled and nodded "Hook... he saved my life." David started   
"You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?" Hook asked confused   
"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive. Your flask, please. I thought he deserved a little credit. Thank you. Mm. Mm. To Hook." David said drank it and passed it to Regina "I don't do rum." She says and walks away Mary comes "to hook" she says drinking and giving it to Emma she drink and than passes to me "You really save his life?" I ask as we alone   
"That surprise you?" He ask   
"Well, you and David aren't exactly... How do you say it? Mates." I tell him   
"Doesn't mean I'd leave your friend to perish on this island." He tells me "Thank you." I say to him   
"Um... Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now." He says to me what does he want   
"Yeah. That's what the "thank you" was for." Mm. "That all your friends life is worth to you?" He asked me "Please. You couldn't handle it." I tell him "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." He whispers in a husky voice I don't know what comes over me I grab him by his coat and kiss him slow at first but than he joins and there's more passion in it. It last for a few minutes than I pull away breathing Heavy  "That was, um..." he says but I cut him off   
"A onetime thing" I say pulling back and walking away "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." I tell him walking away   
"As you wish." I hear him say


	11. The truth comes out

We sitting by the camp fire Regina trying to teach Emma magic and I'm wondering what's wrong with me. That kiss god I'm so stupid what would Dean say nothing I'm sitting here with friends and a new found mom and Dean is being tortured   
"Focus. Concentrate." Regina says to Emma   
"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear." She says there always going to be a noise   
"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus." I tell Emma trying to help   
"No. There has to be a way without going dark." Emma said to us   
"Use light magic Ethan duh" I said it's obvious   
"You're such a pathetic waste of ability." Regina said to Emma  
"And you're a monster." Emma accused   
"Smell that?" I asked smelling smoke   
"What?" Emma ask   
"Smoke." Regina said and Emma turned around to find the fire   
"Where you guys going?" Emma ask to see David and hook and Mary about to leave   
Hook and David   
"Firewood."   
"To get water." Hook an David says at the same time something up   
"Guys, what's going on?" Emma ask them   
"Neal's alive." Mary says regretfully   
"Neal i... is... Alive?" Emma ask I looked confused   
"Maybe."To David and Hook "sorry, she deserved to know." She says "so I guess we going to save Neal" I say thinking back to the Neal I once went to school with  
"No that is a waste of time. He's toying with us." Regina barges over   
"I don't think so. Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting." I say looking at the tracks   
"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma ask me  
"Well, then someone was fighting for his life." I said this is definitely a struggle   
"Are you really going to fall for this?Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest." She says all upset   
"Wait. Where are you going?" I ask her   
"To save my son." She answers and begins to walk away   
"We need to stick together." I tell her god this women   
She laughs at me"No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around." She says to me   
"What if she's right? Pan could be lying." Emma say to us   
"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up. You owe it to Henry to find out if his father's still alive, and you owe it to yourself." Mary says as I continue tracking Me and Mary are in the lead now both tracking who knew Snow White was good at tracking   
"I kissed him." I say needed to talk to someone   
"What? Who?" She asked   
"Hook. I kissed Hook." I say wow I can now say I made out with Captain Hook   
"Oh! Well... Why?" She asked stunned   
"I... I don't know. I... I was... It's been a while. I was feeling good. I don't know." I ramble why did I kiss him   
"Did it mean anything?" She asked me   
"It... it was just a kiss." I say to Mary   
"So what's the problem?" She ask   
"He's a pirate" I say   
"So"  
She says oblivious   
"He's the bad guy" I say How isn't she seeing this   
"Not here not now" she defends   
"But.." I start   
"And he's changing I think he has feelings for you" she says   
"Than it's needs to stop" I say determined   
"Why?" She asked   
"Because even if he wasn't a pirate it wouldn't work I'm a hunter people I love die you heard about Jesse" I say to her   
"Yeah but something tells me he ain't gonna quit and you deserve to be happy you deserve a happy ending you just need hope, happy endings always start with hope" she says what  
"You think I deserve a happy ending?" I asked   
"Yeah" She says I smile   
"Thanks Mary but your wrong" I tell her   
"Why? You save people hunt thing family business" she says   
"Yes I do save people but I couldn't save the most important person I couldn't save Dean" I tell her tears on my face   
"It's not your fault and I think Dean would want you to be happy" she says and I think maybe she's right but it doesn't matter me and Hook wouldn't work, he be another name I can add to the growing list of people who died because of me.

"The tracks lead directly into that cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." I tell the group  
"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David ask   
"Because this prison doesn't require guards. Echo cave." Hook tells us I don't like the felling of this   
"You know it?" I ask   
"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret." Hook says   
"A secret? That's all?" I ask that can't be it its never this easy   
"Your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... "the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo. The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone." He tells us and there it is the catch   
"This is ridiculous." Emma complains   
"Don't kill the messenger, luv." Hook teases   
"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Emma ask  
"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him." Hook says to us   
"Why?" I ask it doesn't make since  
"So that we reveal our secrets. He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us." He says he has no idea last person who found out my secret was Gordon and wanted to kill me with good reason 

We enter the cave maybe I can save Neal before they off me   
"Emma!" He tells   
"Neal." She whispers   
"It must be a hundred feet across." Mary says I should have went with Regina I start getting hot you know how your body heats up when you done something wrong and your about to get caught   
"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over." David says to us   
"So what do we do?" Emma ask have they not been listening   
"I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?" He ask god help me   
"So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?" Emma ask disbelief   
"Actually That would be pretty cool" I say and she nods smiling a bit   
"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told." Hook says to us  
"Well, how do you know it'll work?" David ask Hook takes a deep breath and turns to face Neal  
"There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He said and turns back to face everyone "I kissed Sam" he said and I roll my eyes   
"You did what?" David ask outraged   
"David, now is not the time." Mary says he's mad I wonder why it reminds me of Dean actually I'd have to hold Him back he'd be pissed   
"I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?" I ask offended   
"It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you" he says looking at me with those smoldering blue eyes   
The ground quakes and a large chunk of rock grows from the floor, forming a partial bridge to reach the part of the gave where Neal is  
"Uh... Mary Margaret..." David starts but she interrupts   
"No, no, no. Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all." Mary says and I fell really bad   
"What are you saying?" David ask Mary   
"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." The ground quakes and the bridge extends  
"Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make... An amazing mother. But it can never happen... At least not with me." David said oh boy   
"What do you mean?" Mary ask voice shaking   
"When Hook and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure." David said   
"A cure for what?"Mary ask him   
"Dreamshade" he answered   
"The lost boys, the arrow... you pushed me out of the way–" she put the pieces together   
"I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." He says wow The bridge grows more they all look at me and Emma "when the demon came into my nursery he wasn't after Mary he was after me he Uh wanted solider to bring the apocalypse so he fed me his blood and it gave me abilities.. when I was twenty three I have nightmares of terrible things happening to good people and sometimes they come true but these abilities they grown I can have these vision when I awake now I have the potential to be really evil more so than  mr. gold if I was to become evil I'd make pan game seem like child play" I said backing up preparing for a fight as the bridge finish growing Emma unsheathes her sword and carefully walks across. Half-way across, when she's sure it's sturdy, she runs the rest of the way and bends down to face Neal  
"Are you ok Sam?" Mary ask me as they all look at me  
"That depends" I say   
"On what luv?" Hook ask   
"What yalls opinion on me is now" I tell them   
"It's the same Sam your one of us" David says   
"Really?" I ask   
"Yes" Mary nods   
"Luv I just admitted I love you I ain't letting no one hurt you" Hook said I looked at him relived shouldn't be I'm gonna break his heart when we get Henry back and I leave   
"Why would think this would change things?" David ask   
"Last time someone found out they tired to kill me" I tell them   
"Sam you're not a monster I met monster but your here risking life for us henry and Neal your a hero" Mary tells me   
"You have no idea how hard it is to fight that darkness" I say   
"Well help" Mary said I smiled and let her hug me   
I watch as Neal gets free and hugs Emma they both come over   
"Thank you." Neal says to us   
"Well, don't thank us yet. We still have to save Henry." I say to Neal   
"We found your star map, so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island?" Hook ask him   
"Well, if we can find Henry, I can get us home." Neal says   
"Let's go get Tinker Bell and... retrieve the boy." Hook says and me David and Mary follow   
I'm just glad they still excepted me after everything.


	12. Dark hollow

We sitting around discussing a way of the island   
"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" I ask Neal who I learned I went to school with years ago  
"Unfortunately, it's the only way." Neal says   
"Oh. We thought you learned how to navigate the stars." Emma said  
"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly.I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in. That's why we have to capture it." Neal said   
"Capture it? We've never been within feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane." Mary says   
"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him. It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away." Neal said   
"What does that mean for us?" David asked "It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan... as long as we know where to look." I tell David this ain't my first rodeo. "I know where to look." Neal says   
"Okay. You and I are on shadow duty." Neal says and I smile   
"As am I. This trek won't be easy. You could use another veteran of the island." Hook stands   
"Thanks, man." Neal says to him   
Emma stands up I'll come   
"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp." David says to us "Okay, we meet back at Tink's. Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke. Okay." I say ready to get home  
"Hey, you need help?" David ask Mary   
"No, I can handle my pack. Mary Margaret..." he says but she walks away I follow her   
"How long is this gonna go on?" I ask her   
"What? The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing. Don't you think it's been long enough? He didn't tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission. I get that. It's good to see you've inherited his tunnel vision." I say to her   
"What does that mean?" She ask   
"Nothing." I say   
"You say a lot with nothing." She Sighs "Be careful with Hook and Neal." She says "The one we need to be careful with is the shadow." I tell her   
"Yeah but Emma's going they gonna both being trying to impress y'all" she says to Emma and me   
"None of that matters. All I care about is getting my son back." Emma says and I nod   
"Shall I bring the cage here?" Hook ask   
"No. I have another idea." Neal said   
"Something tells me we won't find Pan's shadow in here, mate." Hook argued   
"Yeah, well, we're looking for something else. It's a... it's a coconut. It's carved in two. One part holds a candle. The other part goes on top of it." Neal says   
"Yeah, your star map. We hid it. I'll go grab it." Emma says   
"Hold it I coming I say and we go get the coconut   
We came back with the coconut and they looked like they were about to fight   
"Everything all right?" I asked to break it up before it started   
"Couldn't be better." Neal replies   
"Here it is, your star map." Emma says to Neal "It's not a star map. It's... what we're gonna use to trap Pan's shadow." Neal says   
"A coconut?" I asked how's that gonna Help  
"Are you daft? You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal. You draw the line at a magic coconut?" Neal ask me   
"Fair enough. What's our next stop on this mission?" I ask him   
"Dark Hollow." He says   
"Really? Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove? What exactly is it?" She ask him   
"Just what it sounds like... the darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home. Even I managed to avoid it. Well, time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is." Hook says   
"That's where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?" Emma ask   
"Yeah. It's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke." Neal says   
We get there but there's a lot of bushes in the way   
"We're gonna have to cut our way through." Neal says   
"Here, use this." Emma says handing him the cutlass   
"My cutlass. You find it in the cave?" He asked surprised "No. Actually, Hook gave it to me." She told him   
"Since when are you sentimental?"  
Neal asked Hook   
"I thought Emma would wish to have something to remember you by." Hook replies   
"Oh. Thanks. She's got me now." He says what   
"What was that about?" I asked  
"I assumed he'd heard my secret. And I also assumed that you'd told him of our shared moment." Hook told me (Neal is Sams friend so he's kinda protective of her when he realized Hook likes her sorry if it wasn't obvious) "Why would you assume that?" I asked I need to wing him off   
"Because I was hoping it meant something." He says blue smoldering eyes god he's hot   
"What meant something was that you told us Neal was still alive. Thank you. I realized you could've kept Pan's information to yourself." I said to him "Why would I have done that?" He asked pirate duh   
"I don't know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal? Why else would he tell you?" I asked   
"It was a test. He wanted to see if I'd leave an old friend to die...or continue to vye for you without interruption" Hook says and I believe him  
"And you chose your friend." I say surprised "Does that surprise you?" He asked I can't tell if he's offended   
"You are a pirate." I say the most obvious reason   
"Yeah, that I am. But I also believe in good form. So when I win your heart, Sam... and I will win it... it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me." He whispers his eyes are an intense shade of blue that looks deep into my soul and I bite my lip to stop from swooning god he's hot (this was my favorite captain swan moment his eyes oh my god)  
"This is not a contest, Hook." I tell him not knowing what else to say   
"Isn't it?" He ask   
"It won't matter Hook I'm leaving when Henry gets back" I tell him expecting heart break or something but he doesn't look too bothered   
"I'm going with you" he declared as if   
"No your not" I denied   
"Try to stop me" he says his eyes daring me to go against him   
"You will just be another name on the list of people that died because of me" I say   
"Than we stay in storybrooke you choose the hunting life of here because I'm not letting you go and I'm a survivor love" he says to me   
"The only thing I have to choose is the best way to save Henry" I tell him   
"And you will" he says confidence flowing in his voice   
"You think so?" I ask   
"Aye Whatever you believe your a hero it's why I love you" He says he said it I shouldn't of came to storybrooke I'm gonna break his heart   
"Guys! I think I found it. Dark Hollow." Neal says I Thank the gods and turn to follow him into the dead forest I'm not kidding that's what it looks like   
"So this is where the victims of Pan's shadow reside." I say and there's a distant roar   
"Yeah. Forced to spend eternity in this darkness. Come on. Let's be sure not to join them" Neal said   
"So we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" I ask not used to waiting for the monster to find me  
"Yeah. And when it does, we'll be prepared." Neal said   
"You wanna tell me how that coconut works?" Emma asked   
"We light the candle, and the shadow is drawn to it. It gets close enough, the flame will suck it in. Put the lid on...then it's trapped inside this bad boy." Neal said   
"Sounds like a fine plan, except for one thing... our lanterns went out. So how the devil are we gonna ignite that bloody thing?" Hook ask   
Neal opens a lighter "Welcome to the 1 st century." He said   
They go to light it  
"How's it coming over there, guys?" I ask  
"Yeah. All right, hang on." Neal says Flint striking  
"Let me help." Hook says   
"No. D... I got it." Neal argues   
"Well, I've only got one hand. I can do better than that." Hook says   
"You know what? Now's not the time to try to impress Sam." Neal says to hook "Oh, you think that's what I'm doing?" Hook ask him  
"Really? You're doing this now?" I ask them   
"You heard her. Are we gonna stand here and argue... Flint striking or are we gonna get the candle lit?" Neal ask Crow caws Breeze blows, flint strikes "Harder than it looks, huh, pal?" Neal ask as Hook is trying to light the lighter "Let me see it." Neal says Lighter clinks closed"Give it to me. Give it to me." They both hell and i put my hand to my forehead   
"Guys, we don't have time for this." Emma says to them   
Groans Wind gusts Roar Blade zings   
"We really don't have time for this! Is that Pan's shadow?" I ask grabbing my salt gun "Yeah, it's Pan's shadow!" Neal yells   
"What about the other two?!" Hook yells as I fire at them it Roars "Uhh! It's controlling them!" I yell as the bullets don't do anything the grab me and start taking my shadow it really the most painful thing I've ever felt  
"SAM!" Hook yelled but they get him too there lots of Roaring "Aah! Aah!" I can't tell if that's me or one of them Loud thud "Hook! Emma!" I hear Neal Loud thud Roaring continues "Aah! Aah!" We scream they Tearing us apart "Uhh! Aah!" "Emma, get out of here! Just go! Save yourself! Aah! Emma!" I yell to her Hook looks helpless looking at me I can tell he wants to help me but can't get to me to save me   
Suddenly they fly away and we fall to the ground I'm breathing heavy   
"How did you do that?" Neal ask her as Hook stumbles to me   
"Regina. She's teaching you magic?" Neal ask   
"Yeah. I guess she is." Emma says   
"Love are you ok?" Hook ask helping me up "yeah I had worst remember I told you about Jake?" I asked laughing I meant it as a joke but by the scowl on Hooks face I can tell he didn't think it was funny   
We were walking back to the camp when Neal spoke up  
"Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up." He said to Emma   
"Yes, you did. You both did. We almost lost our shot at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter." I yelled at them mad   
"It wasn't the lighter that we were fighting over, luv." Hook replied there was two of us the idgits were trying to win over did it have to be a fight   
"Okay, let me be very clear about something. If I had to choose someone... I choose Henry. He's the only love I have room for in my life." Emma said and walked of   
"I don't have room for love" I shrugged and walked off before Hook could protest  
I walked with Emma to tinks and we heard the end of the conversation   
"Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you've actually succeeded." She says "Hey. Here's all the proof you need." I say indicating the coconut Emma held   
"It's been a long time, Tink." Neal says   
"Bae? Is it really you?" She ask   
"Yeah. Most people call me Neal now." He says as I cross my arms   
"We did it. Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?" I ask her   
"Yes. Yes, I am." Tink says   
I walk away pulling out my phone yes I brought the damn thing.  
If still has service what? I call Bobby it rings a couple times.  
"SAM?! Where the hell you been! You said you would call!" He tells Bobby like another dad so this isn't a surprise   
"I know Bobby I'm sorry I'm working a case" I said   
"Already?" He asked   
"Come to storybrooke main I'm not there I'm in never land trying to save a boy" I said   
"Sam" he said  
"I know it's hard to believe it Bobby it's true and I found my birth mom well she found me" I said   
"Oh Sam you know?" He asked   
"Yeah it's fine I'm fine" I said to him   
"Listen here Sam your all I got so you be carful in Never land save that boy I'll be in storybrooke waiting ok?" He ask   
"Ok Bobby your all I got now" I tell him a tear falling on my face thinking of Dean 

 

 

Deans pov  
"You know we can end this get you off these chains all you have to do is help torture other souls   
"Why don't you stick where the sun don't shine" I snared he smirks and they pull me apart again   
"Ah! SAM!" I call out like every night   
"SAM!"


	13. Think lovely thoughts

We headed to pans camp finally  
"I'm gonna ask Tink how close we are to Pan's compound. I don't wanna be surprised by any lost boys on patrol." I say to the group   
"Good idea."   
Emma said   
"Looks like you two buried the hatchet." Emma says to David and Mary   
"Buried? Uh... I don't know. We've at least put it away for now." Mary says   
"So you're really gonna stay here with him?" Emma ask   
"The thought of leaving you, Emma, it kills me. But there's nothing we can do. If David leaves the island, he'll die." Mary says  
"So you're just giving up?" Emma ask   
"Family means being together, all of us. But there's no other way. Maybe this is just you rubbing off on me, but I don't believe that. There's always a way." Emma declares  
There is a noisy someone coming it's Mr.Gold and Regina   
"Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time." Regina said   
"What are you two doing here?" Emma asked them   
"Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance. Pandora's box. It could trap Pan for eternity simply by opening the lid." Rumple says   
"You didn't tell me my father was with her." Neal whispers to Emma   
"I didn't know." Emma says   
"Wait, your father is the Dark One" I ask   
"Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry." Neal says   
"Bae... Why? What are you talking about?" Rumple ask   
"There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him." Neal says and I get defensive   
"That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret. Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan. It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore. You wanted to get to Henry first... We pull out our weapons To be on his own... So no one could stop you... So you can kill him. It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first." Regina says  
We start the track up again   
"So how are you connected to this?" Neal asked to catch up  
"Well I as I kid I traveled allot with my dad and Dean because we were hunters we hunted ghost and demons and it turns out I was adopted Regina is my biological mom" I said to him   
"Demons?" He asked   
"We In never land trying to save Henry from Peter Pan you draw the line at demons?" I ask we laugh together   
"Fair enough ain't we a couple thou the dark ones son and the evil queens daughter?" He says laughing   
"What a crazy pair" I joke   
"Hey I been meaning to ask you where's Dean I didn't think he'd let you come to never land with out him thought he was more protective than this" Neal said   
"Oh you Dean he's way over protective he Uh died" I say   
"Oh I'm sorry" he says   
"It's ok" I say as we catch up with the others 

"Well, this is quite the favor. I'd expect one of equal weight in return." We heard Rumple they were talking about David's life   
"No. When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save David because it's the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?" Neal ask stepping up  
"Fine. I'll do as you ask." Rumple says   
"I'll go tell David." Emma says "We're here. Pan's perimeter." Tink says   
"It's time. Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned. We grab Henry. In and out, simple. You good with Pan patrol?" I asked   
"Locked and loaded. You mind if I, uh... (Blade zings) borrow this?" Hook ask "You said no magic, I agreed." Gold says   
"But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks." Hook says "Here, in case your good looks fail you." David says giving Hook a sword   
"Thanks, mate." Hook says   
"Let's get Henry." I say   
"Can I at least use magic on these boys?" Regina ask   
"No. I'll do it." Emma says   
"You remember the spell?" Regina ask Whoosh "Where's Pan?" I ask   
"I don't know. Henry!" Regina ask   
"He's gotta be somewhere." Someone says   
"Where?" Emma ask   
"Help!" I Here a girl voice and I run to the sound   
"You're an... an adult." The kid says once she sees me  
"My name's Sam. I'm looking for a kid." I tell her  
"Wendy?" Neal ask "Do I know you?" She ask   
"It's Baelfire." He tells her   
"You two know each other?" I ask   
"Bae!" She shouts   
"Yeah. Yeah, we do. Can it really be you?" He ask again   
"I thought I'd never see you again. What are you... wh... what are you doing here?" He ask   
"Well, I... I came back to save you." Wendy says  
"You did that for me?" He ask   
"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead." She says to him   
"You told her I was dead?" Gold ask hurt   
"It was easier than telling the truth... my own father abandoned me." He says   
"Hey, Wendy, since you've been here, have you seen my son? His name's Henry." Neal says   
"You have a son?" She ask   
"Yeah. Pan needs his heart. Has he said anything about the heart of the truest believer?" Neal ask   
"No. I'm sorry. He never mentioned anything about a heart." She says   
"She's lying. Where is he?" Emma ask   
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell are you doing?" I asked as Emma made a move to her   
"I've carried enough lies in my life to recognize their burden. She knows where Henry is." Emma says   
"Is that true?" I asked   
"You don't understand." She says   
"You're helping Pan?" I ask   
"He's keeping John and Michael alive, only if I do as he says." She tells us "Trust me, whatever he's promised, he will go back on his word." Gold says   
"And why should I trust a man who abandoned his own son?" Wendy ask   
"Because your brothers did. They trusted a woman named Belle. They helped her get this box so we can defeat Pan." Gold tells her   
"They're okay?" She ask   
"For now, and only if we succeed." Gold says   
"Wendy... we will save John and Michael, I swear to God. But right now, I really need your help. Please. Pan told Henry that... he needs his heart to save magic. But it's a lie. He needs it to save himself." Neal pleads   
"What do you mean?" Wendy ask   
"Pan's dying. He needs the heart of the truest believer to absorb all the magic in Neverland. And once he does... he will be immortal, all powerful." Neal tells her   
"And what happens to Henry?" She ask   
"Well, it's a trade. When Pan lives, Henry will die." I tell her   
"Ah, it's been a long time since I stepped foot on this shore." Hook says as we go to the beach   
"What's that?" I ask Whoosh "It's a protection spell." Rumple answers   
"Now let's go. It's time." Gold says   
"How do we stop Pan?" I ask  
"Pan took Henry to Skull Rock. But you haven't got much time." Gold says   
"Then we stay behind. Someone needs to be here to guard the lost boys when they wake up." David says   
"You don't need to stay behind." Emma said   
"David's right. You get him home, tell him we love him." Mary says   
"Tell him yourself, when you get back from Deadman's Peak. Gold can cure you back in Storybrooke. We just need to bring some of the water with us." Emma says   
"And you... you didn't give up. Thank you." Mary says   
"Well, apparently, that's the only thanks I need these days. Tink and I will take care of things here. Meet you back at the "Jolly Roger" when you find Henry" Mary   
While they talking Hook comes up to me. "Be carful out there Winchester" Hook says   
"Always am" I nod at him and we leave on the boat to go to skull island 

"Papa? Papa? Papa!These are Henry's shoes. Wendy was right. They're here" Neal said Emma tried to go in but something threw her back   
"Are you okay?" I ask her   
"I think so. What was that?" She asked   
"Pan cast a protection spell. There has to be a way to break it." I say "Whoa!" "Careful with that!" Neal says   
"Try all you want, but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you."  
Gold says   
"Wha... How did you do that?" I asked as he stepped in   
"The spell is designed to keep anyone who casts a shadow from entering." Gold tells us   
"And you don't have one. You were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off." Regina says   
"And Pan knows it. That's why he cast the spell he did. This isn't about keeping you out. It's about drawing me in. He knows I won't give up the chance to finish what I came here to do." Gold says   
"You really did come here to save Henry."  
Neal says   
"I gave you my trust with that box. Now I need you to give it back." Gold saus "Hey! You better come through, Gold. Or I'll make whatever Pan has planned for you look like child's play. You understand me?" Regina ask   
"Well, a simple "good luck" would've sufficed." He says and walks away   
"So what are we supposed to do now?" I ask   
"What about the spell my father used to rip off his shadow?" Neal ask   
"You think if I knew how to do that, I wouldn't have done it already?" Regina ask   
"The moon." I say   
"The moon?" Emma ask   
"The moon is what causes our shadows, right? What if there was a way to block it out using magic?" I ask them   
"What, you mean like an eclipse? Is that even possible?" Neal ask   
"Maybe." I say "So?" Regina ask not getting it   
"You and Emma can block it outWith magic" I tell her   
"It requires a lot." Regina says   
"I guess we're about to find out how much those lessons I gave you paid off." Regina says to Emma   
"Follow my lead." She says   
We follow her and see pan and Henry he was about to give Pan his heart "Henry, wait!" Neal shouts Heartbeat thumping "Whatever Pan's telling you to do, don't do it." Neal pleads   
"Dad? You're alive?" Henry ask tears forming how I wish Dean would come back  
"I am, buddy. And I need you to listen to me. Pan is lying to you." Neal tells Henry   
"Oh, pleasure to see you, too, Baelfire, not to mention the Savior and the Evil Queen and The hunter." Pan saysHenry, you need to get away from him now. He's trying to hurt you." I say to Henry   
"No. The heart of the truest believer. It's what's gonna save magic. It's gonna save all of you." Henry says   
"No, it's not. This was never about magic, Henry. You have to believe us. The only person Pan's interested in saving is himself." Regina says   
"That's not true!" Henry yells   
"Of course it isn't." Pan says   
"Yes, it is! Pan can't live without you dying. If you give him your heart, it's gonna kill you." I say to him   
"They're trying to stem your belief, Henry. But don't let them. Remember, every hero gets tested." Pan says to him "Henry... I know what being a hero looks like, and this isn't it." Emma says "Why would they lie?" Henry ask "Because that's what adults do, Henry. You know that better than anyone." Pan says   
"Henry... you have to believe us." I say to him   
"Your parents don't care about Neverland, Henry. They know if you give your heart to save it, then you'll have to stay. They're being selfish because they don't wanna lose you." Pan says   
"Henry, you have to trust us." Emma pleads   
"Trust?" Henry ask   
"I'm the only one who's ever been honest with you, Henry. The only one who ever believed in you. This is your choice. Not theirs. You have to choose now. We're running out of time." Pan says   
"We believe in you, Henry. Because we love you. More than anything." Regina says   
"I love you, too. But I have to save magic." Henry says   
"No, no, no, no!" We shout   
"I'm sorry." He says and gives his heart away "no Henry!" We call there's tears flowing down my face


	14. Save Henry

"Sounds lonely" Neal says to me  
"It is what it is" I say to em   
"You been a hunter your whole life why do you have to sacrifice everything?" Hook asked me   
"Because innocent people will die if I don't" I say he was about to say something when we heard Emma shouting   
"Henry? Where is he?" She yells   
"He's over here!" I yell   
Emma and Regina kneel down over Henry's body.  
"Hold on, Henry." Regina Pushes the heart back into his chest  
"Henry?" Emma ask   
We all look on anxiously. Henry remains motionless.  
"Are we too late?" I ask   
"Henry? Honey!" Regina ask loudly   
Henry gasps to life. Relief floods our faces. He sits up to hug both his mothers.  
"Woah, woah, woah. Take it easy, buddy." Neal says as he comes for his own hug   
"I'm sorry. I wanted to save magic." Henry says apologetically   
"It's okay. It's okay." Emma says   
"I-I wanted to be a hero." Henry said upset   
"You are a hero Henry Mary told me how you got Emma if it wasn't for you they all be cursed still" I smile at him and he smiles back  
"And the plenty of time to be a hero later" David says   
"Right now, it's time to rest." Mary finishes   
"Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor. Don't you think? Captain's quarters." Hook offers and Henry smiles   
"Come on, I'll tuck you in." Regina says to him   
"Thank you" Emma says to me  
"What for?" I ask   
"Helping" She says I nods   
"Thanks you too Hook" she says to him and he also nods 

Neal releases Mr. Gold from the box as we watch.  
"Bae." Gold says hugging Neal who hugs him back   
"Papa." Neal greets   
"Where's Henry?" Gold ask   
"He's safe. He's safe." Neal responds   
"I told you I wasn't gonna hurt the boy." Gold says to Neal   
"I know. I'm sorry. I... Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father?" Neal ask him   
"Because I didn't want you to know I was as bad a father as he was, because we're both the same, me and him... because we both abandoned our sons." Gold says to Neal   
"No, you're not the same. You came back for me, Papa." Neal say comforting him   
"He's back. That means..." Emma starts talking to her parents   
"He can cure me." David says   
"We can go home. A family." Mary says and they hug   
"What's wrong?" Neal ask gold and we look over to them Gold rushes to the captain quarters and we follow we see Pan and Henry  
"Blood magic works both ways, Father." Gold says mad and opens Pandora's box, intending to trap his father. Pan still refuses to let go of Henry's shadow even as the box begins absorbing him away finally   
"Henry? Henry? Henry." Regina ask Sh  
"It's okay. I'm okay." Henry says   
"Are you sure?" I ask concerned   
"He's a strong boy, Sam, Regina. You raised him well." Says and walks away I smile at Henry and Regina and walk up to the deck and Regina follows   
"Ready, Regina?" Emma ask and Regina nods and Emma lights the cannon fuse. Just before it fires, Neal opens the coconut halves to free the Shadow, who is catapulted into the air by the cannon. Regina quickly uses magic to force the Shadow into the ship sail, which turns black.  
"You think it'll fly?" I ask Regina   
"It has no choice." She answers   
"Then let's get the hell out of Neverland." I tell them   
"As you wish, m'lady. Bosun, weigh anchor!" Hook shouts   
Powered by the Shadow sail, the ship lifts into the clouds and begins flying us home.  
"You know, when we first landed on this island, you said we would all need to work together." David says to Emma   
"I was just trying anything." Answers   
"To be honest, I didn't think it was possible." David admitted and I nodded   
"Hero, villain, pirate... that we could all be united, but we were because of the most important piece of the puzzle—a leader." David says   
"I'm just glad we were all able to work together and get Henry home. Get all of us home." Emma says   
"Me too I'm tired of sleeping on the ground and oh how I miss my impala" I tell them and they laugh 

I watch as Henry comes on deck   
"Hey. Feelin' okay? Shouldn't you be resting? I could bring you some food if you're feeling up for it." Neal ask   
"I'm feeling much better now. I think the fresh air is good for me." Henry answers   
"Henry, I know we haven't had much of a chance to be a family; not yet. I want you to know that you have a dad now, now and forever. I'll never leave you, okay, buddy?" Neal says and they hug   
I look out the side of the ship to see we finally back at storybrooke finally I smile another case solved I look out at them all Mary feeding the lost boys, David talking to Emma, Regina and tink look like they worked out there difference Regina looks at me and we both smile, Neal talking with Henry and Gold, And I look at the pirate that got under my skin the reason I have to leave because I'd only get him killed.   
There's only one person missing I look to my side where he'd be Dean he was always there for me I let a tear drop thinking about his empty thought next to me.  
"I miss you Dean" I whisper 

 

Unknown pov  
There's dirt everywhere I keep digging and finally get out. There's a bright light I look around to see all the trees a knocked down in a perfect circle.  
I get on my legs and the first thought that crosses my mind is Sam what happened to her where is she?  
I start walking down a road I find a store I look and the mirror I start washing all the dirt off when I notice the hand print on my arm.   
I find a phone trying to call Sam but all her phone are off. So I call Bobby   
"Hey Bobby it's me Dean" I say  
"Listen here you call here again I'm hunting you down" he threatens   
I guess I'm going on foot it's really hot god I can't wait to see my Sammie again   
I get to Bobby's knock he opens the door. There's shock before he attacks me   
"Bobby! Bobby! It's me!" I shout he cuts my arm with silver and than splashed me with holy water.  
"Dean?" He asked   Shocked   
"Yes it's me" I say and he hugs me   
"Where's Sam?" I ask once he pulls back   
"Well Sam in storybrooke main working a case" he says What?  
"With who?" I ask irritated   
"With herself" he says   
"Come on Bobby you were supposed to look out for the kid" I tell Bobby thinking of my little sister out there all alone.   
"She's not a kid Dean and I was just getting ready to go meet her up there" he said  
"Ok but let me shower first" I say and head to the shower.


	15. The new Neverland

"Yes! They're back! Emma! Oh! Snow! All right!" Leroy laughs and pats Granny on the back  
"How does it feel to finally be home?" I ask Henry   
"Better than I ever imagined." He smiles and I smile back I'm talking excitedly with every one when I hear an all too familiar voice   
"Sam!" I look over and see Dean?   
He looks relived I walk over to him my face a form of anger he doesn't notice I swing at him.   
"Woa" He says like he was expecting something else   
"Sam?" Mary ask confused   
"Sam! It's really Dean I already tested him" Bobby says and I stop and look at Dean   
"Dean?" I ask crying   
"Hey Sammie" he says hugging me and I hug him back crying   
"Your alive How?" I ask pulling back   
"I don't know something pulled me out" he says pulling out his arm to show a red hand print   
"Who are these people?" He ask rude much   
"Oh right I'm this is David, Mary margret, Emma, Neal, Henry, Regina mr.gold and Killian Jones or Captain Hook, guys this is Bobby singer and my brother Dean Winchester" I introduced   
"Did Bobby explain everything to you?" I ask Dean   
"You mean how your adopted and Regina mills is your biological mom yeah" he say I nod   
"It's nice to meet y'all" David says shaken Bobby's and Deans hand  
"Thank you for taking care of Sammie" Regina tells Dean   
"It's always been my job to look after my pain in the ass little sister" he sassies and I hit his chest   
"Good to see you again" Neal says to Dean   
"You too Neal" Dean nods at him     
"We have to talk Sam" Dean says I nod and follow him and Bobby   
"How long did you get?" Dean ask crossing his arms   
"What?" I ask   
"Come on don't play dumb I know you made a deal" Dean says   
"I tried but no one would deal" I said defensely  
"You expect me to believe that" he said   
"I would love to take credit Dean but I didn't save you" I say   
"Than who did?" He asked   
"I don't know" I shrug   
"Can't we just be glad your back?" I asked   
He nods   
"Come on" I says to Bobby and Dean   
"How do you feel?" I ask David  
"Pretty good, actually. I think the water must be working." He answers   
"Aye, it is. Dreamshade overtook my brother the moment we left Neverland." Hook says dismayed I reach out and rub his arm   
"What's Dreamshade? Dean ask   
"It's a poison that kills once it reaches the heart" I tell him   
"Gold will find a cure. You'll be okay." Mary says   
"I have to admit, there was a minute there I didn't believe we were all going to make it out of that place." Emma says and I nod along   
"Well, we did." David says   
"And we owe a lot of it to her. Regina helped save us all." Mary says   
Every one including Regina look surprised 

"So what about that Shadow?" David ask   
"Don't worry, it's trapped. Just as it was in the candle. The only person that can free it is safely in here." He says holding Pandora's box   
"Hey, Mom, Dad. What about Felix? He's still free." Henry says we all look his way  
"Henry's right. We can't just let Felix walk away free." Regina says   
Don't worry, we got plenty of cell space for this guy." David says taking Felix away   
"You're safe now, Henry." I smile at him and he smiles 

"Once I seal the box in here, no one can break the spell but me." Gold casts magic on the hiding spot. It gives off a golden shine.  
"You're not going to do that?" Henry ask gold   
"Believe me, I want Pan trapped as much as you." Gold answers   
"Don't worry, Henry." I say comforting him   
"He's not getting out of there." Dean says   
"We won't let anything happen to you again, I promise." Regina promises   
"She's right. You needn't worry. As long as I'm alive, that boy will never see the light of day." Gold says 

We at Granny's diner in celebration for saving Henry   
"What are we doing here?" Dean ask me and Bobby   
"We celebrating Henry's return and yours duh" I say   
"What did ya think Idit?" Bobby ask and we laugh I look over to see Hook at the counter staring he looks away when I look   
"Excuse me" I say to Dean and Bobby walking over to Hook   
"Hey Hook" I smile he nods but doesn't offer a smile   
"Winchester" he acknowledges   
"What's wrong Hook it's a celebration" I tell him   
"No it's not" he says looking at me   
"What?" I ask   
"Not for me" He says   
"What does that mean?" I ask   
"Deans back and I'm losing you" he says dejected and I feel the pain in my Chest   
"I told you Hook it has to be this way" I say   
"Why? Who you protecting me or yourself?" He ask   
"You" I say   
"No you got a wall up to protect yourself from being hurt" he says and walks away   
"What was that about?" Dean ask coming up behind me look mad   
"Heck if I know what's up with you?" I ask   
"I don't like the look of him" Dean says I roll my eyes at Dean drinking my drink that granny just gave me.

Me and Dean are in the impala like old times when we hear a scream we run over to see Hook and Tink and Emma and David   
"The hell was that?" I ask   
"I have the same question." Hook says   
"Wait, were you two...?" I ask looking between Hook and tink I not gonna lie I was jealous it was selfish of me I can't be with him why am I jealous   
"No." Tinker Bells declines   
"Perhaps." Hook says seeing the jealousy I just roll my eyes   
The screaming occurs again; only louder.  
"There." Dean says and runs off towards the sound as we follow   
Near the steps of the nunnery, Mother Superior is fleeing from the Shadow. She attempts to head up into the convent, but the Shadow grabs and rips away her shadow. Mother Superior collapses lifelessly on the ground. Dean kneels down to test her pulse.  
"She's gone." Dean tells us   
"Why would the Shadow kill her?" Tink "No idea, love. But I do know the Shadow only takes orders from one person." Hook snares   
"Pan." I say making eye contact with Hook   
David and Emma cover mother superior with a blanket as Neal, Henry and Regina show up.  
"What the hell happened?" Regina asked   
"The Shadow. It killed her." I tell her   
"Pan's shadow? I trapped it on the sail." Regina says   
"Yeah, well, it got free." I say as Dean glares at Hook Who is staring at me. I don't even think Hook knows of the death stare that he's currently getting "Look, let's go back to the ship and get the candle. If it strikes again, we need to be able to capture it." Neal says him and Hook with tink go to fetch it   
He leaves as Hook and Tink follow   
"Pan's behind this, I know it" Emma says   
"He's trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop." Regina protest   
"Who else would be doing this?" I asked   
"So, Pan can still hurt me." Henry says dismayed   
"We don't know that." Regina says   
"We have to assume he's still a threat." Dean steps in  
"And that he's after Henry." Emma says   
"Then what am I doing here?" Henry ask weird Henry never wants to leave to stand on the side lines   
"He's right. He's not safe out in the open." Dean says as I look at Henry   
"You'll protect me, right?" Henry ask Regina   
"Yes, of course." She tells him hugging him   
"Go. We'll take care of the Shadow." I tell them   
"Regina, wait." Emma calls   
"What?" Regina ask her   
"Keep a close eye on him." Emma tells her   
"I already said I would." Regina says   
"I know. He just doesn't seem quite himself." Emma tells her   
"Really? You mean because he asked for me?" Regina ask   
"No, I didn't... I didn't mean—" emma says   
"That's exactly what you meant. You can't face the fact that I am his mother too. And maybe, just maybe, he wants me when he's frightened. You forget—I have ten years of soothing his nightmares under my belt. He's fine." Regina says   
"It's not about you, Regina. I just have a gut feeling."   
"Well, maybe you can use that gut feeling to find the Shadow instead of obsessing over who's going to comfort our son." She says leaving   
"let's visit gold" I tell Emma as she nods we run to his pawn stop   
"Who's Gold?" Dean ask me   
"Rumpelstiltskin" I answer as we get there to see him and Bell walking out "No, I'm afraid we're closed. Whatever crisis you're dealing with, I'm done for the day." He tells us   
"Rumple." Bell scolds   
"Pandora's Box. Give it to me." Emma demands   
"Why would I do that?" He ask confused   
"We need to open it." I say  
"And let Pan escape? What are you—crazy?" He ask me looking at me in disbelief   
"Somehow he's controlling the Shadow from inside the box. Henry's life is in danger." Dean backed me up glaring at Mr.Gold he so protective   
"And you think letting Pan out will change that?" Gold asked   
"Yes. Because we can stop finally and forever." I tell gold   
"All due respect, Miss Winchester, we barely succeeded in apprehending him the first time. If I've learned one thing, it's not to tempt fate."He says to me  
"I am not looking to apprehend him. Wouldn't you rather be sure he's gone?" I asked crossing my arms   
"Well, what do you have in mind?" Gold asked us   
Time skip just cause   
We at the town line with Pandora's box   
"There's no magic beyond the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back." Gold informs Dean   
With the box in hand, he attempts to cross the border only to be stopped by Emma   
"Uh-uh. I'm doing this." Emma tells him   
"I can cross the line and retain my memory." Gold informs   
"It's not about that. There's no magic over there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise." She says taking her gun out  
"You're gonna deal with Pan on my terms." She says   
"She's badass it's hot" Dean whispers in my ear and I roll my eyes   
"He is my father." Gold retorts   
"It's my hunch. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces." She allows   
"Emma, be careful." Mary demands   
Mr. Gold unseals the box and places it over the town line and pan is free Emma aims her gun at him as he stands up with a dazed look. He turns around to Emma.  
"Mom?" He says me and Dean pull out our guns   
"What?" Emma ask   
"What are you waiting for? Shoot him." Gold says   
"Don't. Please. I'm Henry. Pan... he switched our bodies." Pan says   
"You expect us to believe that?" I asked aiming at him   
"Don't listen to him. This is one of his tricks." Gold says as Dean also raises his gun   
"No, it's not. He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box, I swear." He pleads He takes a step towards Emma.  
"Ah, don't come any closer." Emma says defensive   
"Shoot him!" Gold yells   
"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling something is off about Henry." I say not wanting to shoot before we sure   
"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead." Gold says   
"All right, if you are really Henry, prove it. Tell me something only Henry would know." Emma declared   
"I-I got trapped in the mines. I tried blowing up the well. I like hot cocoa with cinnamon." He says and as I look at his face   
"This proves nothing." Dean declares   
"He's right, Emma. Henry could've told Pan all this in Neverland." Mary says   
"Pan might know facts, but life is made up more than that—there are moments. He can't possibly know all of them. The first time you and I connected—you remember that? Not met, but connected." Emma asked   
"Yeah." He says   
"Where was it?" She asked him   
"My castle. Right after you came to Storybrooke." He answers   
"And what did you tell me?" She asked   
"That I knew why you gave me up." He says   
"Why?" She asked   
"Because you wanted to give me my best chance." Henry says he's telling the truth   
"Henry." She says as we all lower our guns   
"Mom." He says as they hug   
"It is Henry. Promise you're not going to incinerate us when we step over the line." Emma says to gold   
Mr. Gold shakes his head. Emma picks up the box and walks over the line with Henry.  
Henry hugs me and David and Mary   
"Who's this?" Henry ask me   
"This is Dean Dean Henry" I introduced   
"I thought you died?" Henry bluntly ask Dean   
"I did but now I'm back to take care of my pain in the ass little sister" Dean says making me roll my eyes at him   
"I'm sorry I doubted you, Henry. And I'm sorry I put you in this box in the first place." Gold says hugging Henry  
"It's okay. I would have done the same thing." Henry says   
"Come on." Emma says to Henry She leads him to the car.  
"If he's all the way out here, where's Pan?" David ask   
"With Regina" I say to him following Emma and Henry 

"Regina's still not answering." I say as we walking in the woods   
"When we find Pan, remember he's still in my body. So if you have to throw fire or something, at least avoid the face." Henry pleads with Gold   
"I'll do my best." Gold says   
We approach the vault where Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell are waiting outside the entrance.  
"Is it really you?" Neal ask Henry   
"Dad." Henry says hugging him   
"Did you find the Shadow?" Dean asked Tink   
"Not yet." She answers   
"Well, we'll be ready for him when we do." Hook says and Holds up coconut halves  
"I think it's Pan we should be concerned about now. Why are we still up here?" Gold ask   
"It's locked up tight." Neal says   
"Really?" Gold ask He tries out magic on the vault, which doesn't work.  
"Told you." Neal smirks   
"Fair enough. This is going to take some time." Gold tells us He begins working to break open the vault with magic.  
"Shall we?" Gold says once the door is opened   
We walk  down the staircase to the vault hallway. I spot  an unconscious Regina on the floor  
"Regina!" I yell and rush to her   
"Pan's gone." David says   
"We're clear down here!" Emma yells out to everyone upstairs   
Mr. Gold lifts the enchantment on Regina. She wakes up.  
"What? What happened?" Regina asked   
"It's Henry. Somehow Pan switched bodies with him." I tell her   
"And I fell for it." She grumbles   
"We all did." Mary says comfortingly   
"I wanted to believe what he was saying so badly I missed all the signs. I just wanted to believe he still needed me to be his mother." Regina says sadly   
"I still do." Henry tells her   
"Henry?" She ask as Henry embraces her.  
"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" Dean asked   
Mr. Gold holds up a hand while using magic to sense anything missing from the vault. His hand stops at an open box.  
"Please tell me you didn't keep it down here." Gold pleads With Regina   
"Where else would I keep it?" She asked   
"What is it? What did Pan take?" I ask knowing it's bad   
"The Curse" Gold tells us   
"Why would Pan even want the curse? I already cast it." Regina says   
"And I broke it." Emma responds   
"Well, that doesn't mean you can't cast it again. And this time, without your parents' true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it." Gold tells them uh oh   
"I don't understand. We're already in this land." David said   
"What exactly would casting the curse in Storybrooke do now?" Mary asked   
"I think we gonna find out" Dean says dread in his voice.


	16. Going home

"Another curse?" Mary ask as we stand outside the vault   
"It's happening again?" David asked   
"Gold, this curse, is it going to work like the last one?" Emma asked   
"The last one was created to service the Queen's wishes. This will be done per Pan's desire. I would count on something hellish." Gold said   
"The curse was built to be unstoppable. There's nothing that can be done." Regina says   
"Well, it is possible to stop it." Gold informs   
"What?" I asked   
"By using the scroll it itself. It can only be undone by the person who used the scroll. That's you, Regina." He says and we look at her 

"You must destroy the scroll. Both yours and his curses shall be ended, but know this—there will be a price; a steep one."Gold says  
"W-what do you suggest?" Regina ask   
"Instead of going to him, bring him to us with a spell." He Says and Regina gives him a confused look.  
"One that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies." He offers 

"If I'm back in my own body, that means I'll have the scroll. I can bring it to you guys." Henry says to us   
"Exactly right, Henry." Gold says   
"Even you aren't powerful enough to cast such a spell." Regina protests   
"Well, given the proper tool, I could be." He offers   
"The Black Fairy's wand. One of the most powerful fairies that ever existed. Well-versed in dark magic. The Blue Fairy exiled her, but before she did, she took her wand." Tink says   
"I assume our dearly departed Mother Superior has it hidden in her residence." Gold says   
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the convent." David says   
"Can I come? I should pay my respects to Blue, after all." Tink ask David nods in agreement.   
"Then it's settled. The rest of us should get back to my shop and prepare Henry for the spell." Gold says and the rest of us follow 

"You doing okay, kid?" I ask Henry   
"Yeah. Just ready to be me again" he says I nod at him  
"Not much longer now, Henry." Gold says He turns a page. "Not much longer." He Snaps the book shut "Once we have the wand, all will be as ensured." He says 

Storybrooke. Present. In the convent, Mother Superior's body is laid in an open casket as three of her fellow nuns are in mourning. David, Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell approach from behind.  
Third person pov 

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need your help." Tink says to a nun   
"With what?" The nun ask   
"The Black Fairy's wand is here. We need it." Neal says   
The nun Backing away slightly "We can never..."   
"Yeah, yeah. It's a terrible thing, but what's coming is worse. Where is it?" Tink ask mad   
Before the nun can answer, a pounding noise comes from outside. They all turn to see something flying at high speed around the building windows.  
"What the hell was that?" David ask   
"Pan's shadow." Hook answers   
They see the Shadow on the other side of a stained glass window attempting to get in.  
"What does it want?" A nun ask   
"The wand." Hook answers   
"Run, run run!" David yells   
The nuns usher out of the room as the Shadow enters the convent.  
"Get the hell out of here!" David yells at the shadow   
"Stay covered! Over there!" Hook yelled  
They run to hide behind the pews.  
"So all we have to do is light the candle, right? That's how you trapped it in Neverland?" David asked  
"Yeah. This time I say we get rid of it for good." Neal answers   
"I'll draw its ire." Hook offers   
"You sure you want to do this?" Tink asked Hook   
"It's the only way to prevent this bloody curse from obliterating us all, then it's a risk I'm willing to take." He says really only trying to protect one person   
"I thought you'd only risk your life for love or revenge." Tink said  
"One other important thing—me." He lied he Climbs out from behind the pew "Hey!" He yelled Hook ducks as the Shadow lunges down at him. He flashes a smirk. "That the best you got?" He taunts The Shadow roughly knocks him off his feet; sending Hook sprawling onto the ground. David rushes to pull him back behind the pew.  
"Can you trap it?" Tink asked   
"No, it's too high. We gotta get closer." David said   
"And I can't fly up there." In realization "Tink." Neal says   
"If you didn't notice, I don't have my wings." Tink says   
"Use pixie dust." Neal tells her  
"It doesn't work." She protest   
"Tink, you made it work once. You can do it again." David encourages   
Tinker Bell slides out of the pew and uncaps the vial of pixie dust. It begins glowing green. She closes her eyes in concentration, to which the dust begins working for her. Neal hands her the coconut halves. She lights a flame on the candle and flies into the air to entrap the Shadow inside. Once the lid is placed on, she comes back down to dump the coconut halves into an open fire.  
"Look who's still a fairy." Hook smirks   
"Look who's still a pirate. You all right?" She ask him   
"Well, I lost the hand once. It's nothing." He says shrugging   
"For the record, I know why you risked your life back there, and it wasn't for yourself or revenge. It was for Sam." Tink tells him knowingly   
"Well done, Green." Mother Superior says   
Everyone looks behind to see Mother Superior; restored to life.  
"Blue. You were..." tink says baffled   
"Gone. I know. But when you killed the Shadow, mine was returned and I was revived. Thank you. You finally believed in yourself, Green. Tinker Bell. Welcome back." She says   
"I'm a fairy again? Even after I disobeyed all your rules?" Tink asked   
"I might have been overly strict. You deserved your wings, Tinker Bell. And you have earned them back many times over." She says laughing   
"Thank you." Tink says crying   
"As for the Black Fairy's wand..." She materializes it in her hand and holds it out to them. "Go, save us all." She Hands the wand to Neal, who departs from the convent with David and Hook  
Sams pov   
We at Golds shop when David and Hook and Neal enter  
"She's back. The Blue Fairy. She gave us the wand." David says   
"Do we need anything else?" Dean ask Gold   
"Only one more item." He says and Opens a cabinet to take out a bracelet  
"What is that?" I ask him   
"This is one of the only useful things that I managed to pilfer from Greg and Tamara before they left for Neverland. It renders anyone with magic utterly powerless." Gold said  
"I haven't forgotten about all that, by the way." Regina says distastefully   
"Let me see your wrist, Henry." He says to Henry He cuffs it on Pan's arm. " I want to make sure when my dear old Dad awakes that he is weakened. This will lock his powers." Gold explained   
"So what happens now?" Henry asked   
"I enact the spell, you fall into a deep sleep and when you awake, you're back in your own body." Gold says   
"Then you hang onto that scroll and come find us as fast as you can." I tell him Neal hands the wand to Mr. Gold.  
"I gave my heart to Pan. I thought I was being a hero. I'm sorry." He apologize   
"You're not the one who needs to be sorry. Pan does." Dean says   
"It's time." Gold announced Henry lies down on a cot. "Keep your eye on the wand." Gold instructs  
Henry closes his eyes as Mr. Gold casts the spell. Pan's body begins convulsing.  
"What's happening?" I ask   
"Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body." Gold says   
The shaking continues and gradually subsides.  
"It worked." Regina says   
"Let's go find our son." Emma says   
Everyone begins leaving the shop.  
We following Granny on the streets she as she sniff out Henry   
"I've got a scent. He's nearby.  
"The tower?" I ask   
All approach the clock tower building as Henry, now back in his original body, runs out from the library.  
"It's me, it's me! It worked!" He Shouts and rushes to hug both Emma and Regina. "Mom, mom... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me." He says   
"But we didn't see you." Regina says   
"He's got it." Emma says She is handed the scroll from Henry. When she gives it to Regina, a burst of purple light comes from the scroll and the mayor passes out onto the ground.  
"Regina!" I yell All converge around Regina in concern. "Regina!" I yell again shaking her.

"Regina!" I yell   
"Sam?" She says waking up   
"What happened? You okay?" I ask her   
"Yes, I'm fine." She says   
"What is it? What happened when you touched it?" Dean asked   
"I saw what needed to be done." Regina says   
"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked   
"The important thing is you will be." Regina answered him Henry grabs her hand in reassurance. Suddenly, the scroll disappears from Regina's palm "No, he won't." Pan says walking up to us   
We all back away in stun.  
"He has the—" Hook starts but is cut off as Pan binds everyone in place with a freezing spell.  
Holds up scroll "Curse? That I do." He says smirking this son of a bitch 

"Look at you all. A captive audience. I could play with you like a pack of dolls, couldn't I? I think I'll start with these two." He says and Walks over to Belle and Neal "Hmm. You both look so adorable. Hard to tell who to kill first." He snared   
Shifts his gaze between both of them. "No, it isn't." He says Points to Neal   
"You. You first." He says and my heart drops   
From behind, Mr. Gold clamps a hand on Pan's left shoulder and tugs him away from Belle and Neal.  
"Stay away from them." Gold threatens   
"How about this? The worm has teeth." Pan mocks  
"You're here to protect their "loved ones"." He says   
"I'm not gonna let you touch either one of them." Gold promises   
"Oh, I'd like to see that." Pan says   
"Oh, you will. Because I have a job to finish, and I have to do whatever it takes. No loopholes. And what needs to be done has a price. A price I'm finally willing to pay." Gold snares Looks to Neal "I used the curse to find you, Bae, to tell you I made a mistake. To make sure you had a chance at happiness." He says and my heart breaks for him   
Pan openly laughs at his words.  
"And that happiness is possible. Just not with me. I accept that." Gold says to him   
"Pretty, pretty words." Pan taunts   
"I love you, Bae." Gold says and Looks to Belle "And I love you, Belle, you made me stronger." He says to Belle poor belle   
"Stronger, yes. But still no magic." Pan says   
"Oh, but I don't need it. You see, you may have lost your shadow, but there's one thing you're forgetting." Gold say   
"And what's that?" Pan asked   
"So have I. I sent it away with something to hide." He says triumphant He raises his hand into the air; summoning his shadow back with the dagger. As Mr. Gold takes hold of the dagger, the shadow goes back into him. Then, he forcibly holds Pan against himself.  
"What are you doing?!" Pan yells   
"You see, the only way for you to die, is if we both die. And now... now, I am ready." Gold says as a long tear flows down my face He stabs Pan in the back with the blade, but also impales himself with it in the process. Pan screams in pain while Mr. Gold remains silent.  
A cloud of black smoke covers Pan, who disappears. As the smoke dissipates, An old man appears in his place.  
"Hello, Papa." Gold says   
"Rumple, please. You can stop this. Remove the dagger. We can start over." The man begs He smiles "We can have a happy ending." He says   
"Oh, but I'm a villain. And villains don't get happy endings." He says as I cry more He twists the dagger to embed deeper into both their wounds. The man gasps in agony. A golden light peeks out from the blade and begins to shine even brighter. As the man stops resisting the inevitable, Mr. Gold places a kiss on his cheek. The light engulfs them as they both disappear out of existence.  
The remaining scroll drops to the floor while the freezing spell on the group wears off. All are visibly in shock over the unexpected turn of events. Belle collapses on the ground in a fit of grief.  
I go over and hug her 

"No... Rumple! He's-he's gone!" She yells   
"I know Belle it's ok he died as a hero" I rub her shoulder   
Regina slowly kneels to pick up the scroll.  
"Regina? Are you okay?"  
Mary ask   
"I'm fine." She Stands back up  
"I'm so sorry." Emma says to Neal   
Belle quivers as a tear slides down her cheek.  
"My father did what he had to do. He saved us. Regina, don't let him die for nothing." Neal says Regina doesn't respond.  
"Regina?" I ask   
"What?" She ask   
"We've here for a reason, love. Pan." Hook says   
"Is dead." She says   
"His curse remains. Can you stop it, or shall we all preparing our souls 'cause mine is gonna take some time." Hook says 

"It's here!" Leroy shouts, in a panic, runs up to the group pointing in the direction the curse is approaching from.  
"It's here!! The curse, it's here! It's coming from all sides! There's no escape." He cries   
Neal hugs a worried Henry.  
"It's not too late. We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David ask   
"Yes. Yes." Regina says  
"W-what's the price? Gold said there is a price. What is our price?" Dean asked   
Regina Turns around to face the group "it's not our price. It's mine." She says   
"What are you talking about?" I ask her   
"It's what I felt when I... first held it. I have to say goodbye to the things I love most." She says looking me in the eyes   
Emma Turns to look at Henry, who approaches forward to stand beside her To Regina "Henry? Sam?" Emma asked   
"I can never see them again. I have no choice. I have to undo what I started." Regina says   
"The curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Mary says   
"That created Storybrooke. It doesn't belong here, and neither do any of us." Regina says looking at me   
"Breaking the curse destroys the town." Dean said   
"It will wend out of existence as though it were never here. And everyone will go back to where they are from. Prevented from ever returning." Regina informs us   
"We'll go back to the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked   
"All of us. Except Henry. And Dean They will stay here because... they were born here." Regina says   
"Sam?" Dean asked   
"I was born there so I'd go back Dean" I tell him   
"I'm not losing you again" I protest   
"Henry will be Alone?" Emma asked   
"No, you will take him. Because you're the savior. And you were created to break the curse. And once again, you can escape it." Regina said   
"I-I don't want to. We'll both go back with everyone." Emma protest   
"That's not an option. I can't be with them. If I don't pay the price, none of this will work." Regina says   
The curse's thunder sounds near in the distance.  
"Emma, you have to go." Mary says   
"I just found you." Emma says sadly   
"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance. For his." Mary tells her   
"No. N-no. I'm-I'm not... done. I'm the savior, right? I'm supposed to bring back all the happy endings. That's what Henry always said." Emma says   
"Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be. Look around you. You've touched the lives of everyone here." Mary tells her   
"But we're a family." Emma says   
"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that." Mary tells her   
"You and Henry can be a family. You can get your wish. You can be like everyone else. You can be happy." David says   
"It's time to believe in yourself, Emma. There's time for you to find hope." Mart tells her   
"I've known you for some time and all I wanted was for you to get the hell out of my life so I can be with my son. But really... What I want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice. You have to go." Regina says   
"Okay." Emma reluctantly says 

We all gathered at the town line where Emma's yellow bug is parked. And the impala. Archie, rest of the dwarves, Mother Superior and Tinker Bell have joined them as well. Emma speaks to both Archie and Belle, and then makes her way over to David and Mary Margaret. She throws herself into their embrace as does Henry.  
I walk over to say goodbye to Regina   
"I'm sorry" I say hugging her   
"I love you Sam but you Belong with Dean He's been a good big brother to you and I'm glad you have him" she says   
"Yeah he's great will you be ok?" I ask her   
"Yeah" She nods  
I go to say goodbye to the Charming's   
"I'm gonna miss ya Sam" Henry says   
"You too kid" I say hugging him   
"Well it was nice knowing you Sam and Dean" David says hugging me and shaking Deans Hand   
"You too David, Bye Snow White" I say hugging Mary   
Then it's Neal   
"Well I guess this is Goodbye again" he says   
"Yeah I guess so bye Neal" I say hugging him  
"Sam! We gotta go!" Dean calls I go to walk over but Hook stops me   
"That's quite a vessel you captain there,  Winchester." Hook jokes I give him a sad smile   
"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you." Hook says making me get teary eyed   
"Good." I tell him hugging him   
"Goodbye Killian" I say   
"Goodbye Samantha" he say using my full name we pull away and smile at each other   
"Sam, Emma. There's something I haven't told you three." Regina says   
"What now?" I ask   
"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back. Nothing will be left behind. Including your memories. It's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist. It won't ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from your memories. Now we'll go back to being just stories again."Regina says breaking my heart more   
"What will happen to us?" Dean asked   
"I don't know." She answers   
"Doesn't sound like much of a happy ending." Emma says   
"It's not. But I can give you one." Regina tells Emma   
"You can preserve our memories?" Emma ask   
"No, I can... do what I did to everyone else in this town. And give you new ones." Regina says   
"You cursed them and they were miserable." Emma protest   
"They didn't have to be." Grasps Emma's hands "My gift to you is good memories, good life for you and— She turns to look at Henry. He comes to her side. "Henry. You'll have never given him up."Tearfully "You'll have always been together." Regina said   
"You would do that?" Emma asked   
"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted." Regina says making me smile   
"But it won't be real." Emma says   
"Well, your past won't. But your future will. Now go. There isn't much time left till the curse will be here any minute." She says  
Henry gives her one last hug. She kisses him on the forehead.  
Mary Margaret approaches a tearful Emma with a smile and plants a kiss on her temple. The curse is rapidly surging towards the group as Emma and Henry walk towards the car and get in.   
I look at Hook who winks at me tearfully and get in the impala.  
Third person pov   
Regina tears off a piece of the Dark Curse scroll as it glows purple. She crumbles it into a ball and generates it into magic on both her hands to strike the massive cloud of green smoke as a counter effect.  
Dean and Emma begins driving out of town as both the green and purple smoke mingle and engulf all the townspeople. Once they cross outside of town, the line on the ground is no longer visible. Henry looks from where they just came to gazing away. Emma glances down at him briefly. Dean and Sam smile at each other discussing another case having forgotten about Storybrooke and it's inhabitants.  
Meanwhile, the curse is spreading through the remaining parts of town. It reaches Henry's old room while the storybook is swallowed up.

Sams pov   
"I'm telling you Dean I bet it was an angel" I tell him   
"You still believe that?" He ask rolling his eyes   
"Yes Dean I believe it" I say looking out the window watching the yellow bug the only other car take a exit it's some blonde women and her kid. 

 

Hey guys this chapter made me cry sorry for the cliff hanger I'm gonna so the next few chapters as strictly supernatural just to get Castiel in the story cause who doesn't love the blue eyed angel don't forget to comment. Also ever heard that song your losing your memory that song is stuck in my head it would be perfect for this chapter right?


End file.
